ice blue eyes
by misao girl
Summary: DERNIER CHAP UP ! 01&02, 03&04, 05&Hilde pairing, U.A... chap 11 up. Trowa et Heero sont liés par un étrange secret. Mais 02&04 entrent dans leur vie.
1. Default Chapter

**auteur **: misao girl  
  
**E-mail** : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer **: ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir pour mon histoire.  
  
**Genre** : yaoi, OOC, U.A...  
  
**couple **: 1&2  
  
  


**ICE BLUE EYES**

  
  
  
  
**_POV DE DUO  
  
  
_**  
La première fois que j'ai croisé ton regard, j'ai su que cette journée pourtant ordinaire allait se transformer en le meilleur souvenir de ma vie. Alors que je me dépêchais de rentrer chez moi car se balader à 19H dans une banlieue c'est pas une bonne chose mais bon quand on est étudiant et qu'on finit les cours à 18H, c'est pas comme si on avait le choix... Enfin je marchais très vite, désireux de rentrer le plus vite possible, je fouillais dans mon sac pour trouver mon portable pour voir l'heure puis tu m'as heurté. Au début, j'ai pas trop compris comment je m'étais retrouvé les fesses par terre et mon sac à dos quelques mètres de moi tandis que mon portable gisait tranquillement sur le sol... Puis j'ai regardé devant moi et là j'ai croisé ton regard... Un regard impénétrable, indéchiffrable, un regard de glace qui m'a tout de suite fasciné de part son intensité mais aussi de part sa couleur. Des yeux bleus, un bleu très particulier, un bleu indéfinissable... Tu m'as regardé froidement alors que je m'excusais de t'avoir heurté en souriant. Tu t'es levé et n'a même pas daigné me répondre nettoyant tes vêtements et te saisissant de ton sac avant de passer à mes côtés sans même me jeter un regard... Moi, je suis resté comme un con, halluciné par ton attitude si froide et indifférente... Puis j'ai repris mon sac, je t'ai insulté dans toutes les langues que je connais, et j'en connais pas mal. En voyant que mon portable était cassé j'ai bien failli péter un plomb puis je me suis de nouveau mis à jurer contre ton attitude de sauvage. On était deux à se heurter et alors que je m'excuse gentiment en sortant le plus beau sourire de ma vie, toi tu me lances un regard noir et ne m'aide pas à me relever alors que tu m'as littéralement éjecté sur le trottoir avec ta stature d'athlète... Putain j'ai jamais vu un mec si sexy et pourtant j'en ai eu des amants... Fucking shit pourquoi un gars aussi beau est si... Grr y'a même pas de mots pour définir son caractère... Un vrai sauvage, un iceberg... Crétin ! Si tu t'étais excusé, on aurait pu discuter et se revoir ! Tant pis pour toi tu viens de rater une grande occasion. T'aurais pu sortir avec le beau, le sublime, le sex symbol Duo Maxwell ! T'imagine pas le nombre de personnes qui auraient aimer être à ta place... Fucking shit bastard ! Bon c'est pas tout mais vaut mieux que je rentre sinon ma mère va m'engueuler car le dîner sera froid. Je l'adore mais des fois j'aimerais bien souffler un peu. Elle est bien trop protectrice mais c'est normal elle se sent seule depuis la mort de papa et maintenant à chaque année qui passe, elle a peur que je m'en aille. Pourtant je n'ai que 16 ans... Aie j'ai mal aux fesses à cause de la chute et mon portable qui est cassé... Fucking day ! Bon je me relève parce que là j'attire tous les regards. Je rentre chez moi le plus dignement possible en évitant de croiser le regard des passants qui sont morts de rire... Pourvu que je tombe pas sur des racailles parce que là j'ai pas envie d'avoir des ennuis... Et ouais dans cette putain de banlieue j'arrête pas d'avoir des emmerdes, maman fait tout pour nous sortir d'ici en multipliant les jobs, elle va finir par tomber malade si elle continue. Mes ennuis, je les ai à cause de mon aspect... Bah ouais peu de garçon ont mon aspect androgyne renforcé par ma longue natte et mes vêtements noirs moulants. J'aime le noir, j'aime ce genre de vêtement et j'aime particulièrement mes longs cheveux alors je vais pas laisser des cons me dicter ma conduite ! Enfin façon de parler parce que ces connards m'ont déjà envoyé plusieurs fois à l'hôpital...C'est pas facile d'être différent des autres dans une banlieue, j'imagine même pas ce que ce serait si ces enfoirés apprenaient mon homosexualité quoique certains ont déjà essayé de jouer avec moi mais j'ai réussi à m'échapper... Je fais tout pour éviter les ennuis, empruntant des rues très fréquentées et passant par des coins bien éclairés et avec beaucoup d'habitations. Mais je ne me leurre pas, quand quelqu'un a des emmerdes avec des délinquants, personne ne vient t'aider... Ces jeunes cons font la loi et terrorisent tout le monde... Enfin bon chassons ces idées noires, j'ouvre la porte de notre appart au 5ème étage d'un HLM et ma mère m'accueille avec un grand sourire et dépose une bise sur mon front en me demandant si j'ai passé une bonne journée. Je lui fais un grand sourire et la prend tendrement dans mes bras avant de déposer une bise sonore sur sa joue. Puis je me dirige vers le salon attiré par la bonne odeur du dîner... Des frites, décidément j'adore ma mère.^^ Je me jette sur les pauvres frites innocentes comme si je n'avais pas mangé depuis des jours, j'ai l'impression que les pauvres frites tremblent... J'ai trop bossé aujourd'hui ! Je prend la mayo, le ketchup, le sel et je décore mon assiette... Ma mère me regarde d'un air résigné, elle doit se dire que je ne changerais jamais et que je vais finir par avoir un infarctus à 30 ans. Je la regarde en souriant et elle rigole car j'ai de la sauce partout... Je suis vraiment un goinfre mais j'aime être comme ça car je la fais rire et son sourire c'est la chose la plus importante à mes yeux. Nous mangeons et discutons de chose et d'autre puis je l'aide à débarrasser. Elle se charge de la vaisselle et m'oblige à aller faire mes devoirs -__- J'aime pas ça ! Mais j'ai pas le choix surtout que j'ai une dissertation en français pour demain et comme d'hab, je m'y prend à la dernière minute. Je sens que je vais y passer la nuit, faut dire que le sujet "analysez l'utilisation des couleurs dans l'oeuvre Tristan et Iseult " n'est pas super intéressant. Je pousse un long soupir avant de jouer distraitement avec mon crayon, ma mère entre et me sort de ma rêverie. La méchante m'a lancé un ultimatum, pas de commentaire, pas d'internet ! ça c'est pas sympa ! Bon je pousse un autre soupir pour faire bonne figure et me plonge dans le récit de ce classique vraiment chiant. D'habitude j'adore lire c'est pourquoi je suis en L mais là le sujet de la dissert me plaît pas du tout. Mais comme je suis un bon élève en lettres, j'arrive à faire ce qui est demandé... Si seulement j'étais aussi bon élève en espagnol, c'est mon prof qui serait content... C'est dingue comme je suis nul dans cette matière ! Ma mère a pensé à me trouver un prof particulier mais on a pas les moyens pour ça... Je vais voir ma mère qui s'apprête à partir à son boulot de serveuse et je lui montre mon devoir avec un grand sourire. Elle le parcoure des yeux et sourit satisfaite puis elle m'autorise à aller sur le net, je lui fais un gros bisous pour la remercier et pour lui dire au revoir parce que là il est 21H40 heures alors elle doit aller bosser. Elle est incroyable... La journée, elle travaille comme secrétaire de 9H à 17H puis le soir de 22H à 3H elle bosse dans un bar-restaurant. Elle est super crevée de ces journées mais elle prend toujours du temps pour moi et elle a toujours le sourire... Je l'adore et l'admire... Bon je vais naviguer sur le net pendant deux bonnes heures puis au lit car demain debout à 6H30... J'allume ma messagerie instantanée et je salue tout le monde puis j'entame la conversation avec 3-4 personnes alors que je me met à chercher de la musique et des vidéos. Puis vers 0H30, je vais me coucher. Je dors profondément quand ma mère rentre mais je sais qu'elle me fait un bisous sur le front puis me souhaite bonne nuit...  
  
  
  
**  
A SUIVRE**


	2. ice blue eyes 2

**auteur **: misao girl  
  
**E-mail** : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer **: ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir pour mon histoire.  
  
**Genre** : yaoi, OOC, U.A...  
  
**couple **: 1&2  
****

  
  
ICE BLUE EYES 2

  
  
  
Ah je hais les réveils ! Ce foutu réveil vient de me sortir de mes rêves alors que j'étais avec un super beau-gosse... Ouais d'ailleurs ce beau-gosse me dit quelque chose... Où est-ce que je l'ai vu ? Des yeux de glace, un physique de rêve... Y'a peu de gars comme ça... Bon sang concentre toi, ok il est 6h30 mais là tu ne peux pas oublier un type pareil ! Alors bel arrière train, corps musclé... Mais où j'ai vu ce beau-gosse ?!   
Ces yeux qui m'hypnotisent... Ces yeux cobalt... ça y est je m'en souviens!! C'est le gars qui m'a bousculé hier... Je l'ai vu que quelques secondes mais ça a suffit à me rendre dingue de lui... Chaque détail me revient en mémoire, chaque mèches de ses cheveux rebelles... Et ce rêve... Whaouh j'ai jamais eu de rêves aussi chauds !!! Ce gars là assurait dans mon rêve... Il était super entreprenant et je ne m'en plaignais pas... Dire que j'ai pas saisi ma chance ! Je le reverrais peut-être jamais... Ouais avec la chance que j'ai, c'est sur je le reverrais jamais... J'ai vraiment pas de chance, je vais déprimer toute la journée... Bon aller debout, faut que je me prépare ! Je vais encore être en retard !   
  
  
  
_30 minutes plus tard _  
  
Va vraiment falloir que je me mette au sport surtout que vu que je suis jamais prêt à temps, ça ne sera que bénéfique... Aller plus que quelque mètres, les trois étages et c'est bon ! Aller plus vite mon grand, on passe la grille, on cours plus vite jusqu'au bâtiment F, on chope l'ascenseur ! La chance c'est rare que j'arrive à l'avoir lui ! On s'engouffre vite à l'intérieur et on respire pour éviter de mourir. Ouf, aller on se bouge l'ascenseur ! Je reprend lentement ma respiration plié en deux, les mains sur les genoux. Je me redresse lentement et je me rend compte que je ne suis pas seul. Je regarde les chaussures de la personne d'à côté puis je remonte vers sa tête. Oh my god ! Oh my god ! Oh my god ! [vive les fans de friends!!^^]. Je dois rêver c'est pas possible d'avoir autant de chance... Je suis tellement heureux que je le mate sans en avoir vraiment conscience... Oui lui, le fameux beau gosse aux yeux de glace!!! Je reprend mes esprits et je vois qu'il me regarde lui aussi, mais son regard est froid, vide... L'ascenseur s'arrête au deuxième étage et il sort et moi je reste planté là, je ne pense même pas à le rattraper tellement ses yeux m'ont cloués sur place... Puis l'ascenseur se referme et m'emmène au 3ème étage, je sors et me dirige vers la salle par automatisme. Là j'entend ma chère prof de français me sermonner...  
  
-Mr Maxwell, merci de nous honorer de votre présence. Quinze minutes de retard et bien vous n'avez toujours pas égalé votre record !   
  
Je lui fais un sourire forcé et je m'assois me fichant des regards tournés vers moi. Le cours reprend tranquillement alors que je reste perdu dans mes pensées, toutes tournées vers un certain jap aux yeux de glace. J'ai encore laissé passer ma chance... Mais bon s'il était ici c'est sûrement qu'il va s'inscrire... Il avait pas l'uniforme alors c'est forcément ça ! Génial je vais pouvoir le revoir... Enfin peut-être, ce lycée est super grand ! Mais c'est déjà mieux que rien ! Nettement plus heureux à la suite de cette constatation, je me met à sourire bêtement en attendant impatiemment la fin de ce cours très ennuyeux. Puis les cours s'enchaînent, toujours aussi peu intéressant... C'est limite si je prie pour que cette journée s'achève. Puis finalement l'heure de la libération sonne, tant mieux mon ventre commençait à gargouiller... ça m'apprendra à louper mon petit-déj... Mais bon j'avais mieux à penser ce matin... De nouveau l'image de ce gars se rappelle à moi, décidément... Enfin j'y penserais plus tard là je vais manger^^. J'entend ma Hildie m'appeler, non ce n'est pas ma petite amie juste une très grande amie qui est toujours là pour moi. Nous prenons notre table habituelle à la cantine et nous commençons à nous empiffrer mais mon amie voit que je suis ailleurs et se dépêche de me le faire remarquer. Je la regarde avec un grand sourire et je vois ses yeux s'illuminer, les commérages vont commencer... Alors je lui raconte tout, notre rencontre atypique, le fait que je n'arrive pas à l'oublier... Mais aussi mon espoir de le revoir... Puis la sonnerie sonne de nouveau marquant la fin de la pose déjeuner et le début de la torture pour moi et tous les autres élèves... Je me lève à contrecoeur et retourne d'un pas terne vers ma prochaine salle de cours...   
  
************  
  
Cette journée a été vraiment très longue ! J'ai cru que la prof de latin n'allait jamais nous lâcher ! Non seulement son cours est ennuyeux mais en plus elle nous garde 10 minutes de plus à chaque fois ! Malheureusement pour moi mon calvaire n'est pas fini... Et non je dois bosser sur mon exposé d'espagnol... Je vais devoir aller jouer le rat de bibliothèque... En plus le sujet super intéressant : les peintres espagnols durant la transition... Ouais passionnant... Je vais y passer tout mon aprèm sachant qu'il est déjà 16 heures... Fucking life ! En plus je dois marcher pendant un quart d'heure pour accéder à la bibliothèque ! Ce lycée est vraiment immense et c'est limite si je m'y perd !   
  
*************  
  
Bon me voilà enfin arrivé à cette bibliothèque. Bon alors département des arts... 5ème étage ! Rien que ça ! Ouais bah on va utiliser l'ascenseur.  
Bon cet ascenseur en met du temps ! J'aurais peut-être du prendre les escaliers finalement ! Ah bah enfin, faut pas être pressé avec ce truc là ! Aller les gens on sort de là et on laisse entrer les autres... C'est enfin mon tour, je m'apprête à rentrer dans l'ascenseur mais je stoppe en voyant des yeux de glace se poser sur moi... Non mais je rêve, c'est pas possible... Je reste comme un con devant l'ascenseur alors que ce dernier se referme emmenant l'homme de mes rêves avec lui. Il va vraiment finir par me prendre pour un débile ! Bon je me ressaisis et je prend les escaliers parce que là y'a trop de sentiments qui se bousculent dans ma tête. Je l'ai revu encore une fois, je ne pensais pas le revoir de si tôt... Je suis heureux mais en même temps je me sens bête parce que je me ridiculise à chaque fois devant lui. Il me fait perdre tous mes moyens, jamais personne ne m'avait autant intimidé... Hilde doit avoir raison, c'est ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre... Moi qui ai l'habitude de ne jamais prendre une relation au sérieux... Mais je vais avoir du pain sur la planche, non seulement je dois le revoir mais en plus cette fois je dois assurer et pas me ridiculiser de nouveau... Et ce gars là a pas l'air du tout aimable ou sociable... Il a l'air si froid, si indifférent... Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme, c'est ce qui rend ses yeux si irrésistibles... Je sens que je vais encore rêver de lui...  
Je rentre rapidement chez moi parce que je suis lessivé avec toutes ses recherches et qu'il est déjà 20 heures. Je fais un gros poutoux à ma maman chérie qui me fait un jolie sourire et m'amène le dîner. Elle est adorable, elle m'a attendu pour manger. Comme d'habitude nous discutons gaiement pendant le dîner enfin elle surtout car je suis trop fatigué pour faire la conversation. Elle s'en rend compte et me souris compatissante avant de débarrasser la table et de faire la vaisselle car elle décline mon aide me voyant vraiment fatigué. Dire que j'ai encore des devoirs à faire ! Je met mes cours sur la table et commence à faire l'économie et comme par miracle une tasse de chocolat fumante apparaît devant mes yeux ébahis... Ma mère est vraiment géniale, je la remercie d'un sourire puis replonge dans mon calcul du PIB tout en buvant de temps en temps ce délicieux liquide. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je passe sur mon éco mais une fois mes esprits retrouvés, je me rend compte que ma mère n'est plus là. Je lis le mot qu'elle a laissé sur la table où elle me souhaite une bonne nuit et me dit de me ménager. Je souris devant sa gentillesse et son inquiétude puis j'allume mon PC discutant avec les autres internantes. Mais j'abandonne vite cette activité étant trop fatigué pour que mes yeux restent ouverts devant le PC. Je me dirige comme un zombie vers ma chambre puis me couche sans même me changer.   
  
  
**  
A SUIVRE  
  
  
  
**


	3. ice blue eyes 3

  


**auteur **: misao girl  
  
**E-mail** : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer **: ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir pour mon histoire.  
  
**Genre** : yaoi, OOC, U.A...  
  
**couple **: 1&2, 3&4, 5&H.  
  
  
**réponse aux reviews** :   
  
**Leenaren** : kikou^^ton voeux est exaucé^^POV d'Hee-chan pour commencer^^  
  
**Yuna-chan** : Kikou^^merci pour ta review^^Vi 01&02 power bientôt^^  
  
**Yami-rose** : Kikou^^Merci pour tes encouragements miss^^ Bisous^^  
  
**BakaSamaMaxwell** : Kikou^^Pour savoir si Heero et Duo seront ensembles, il faut attendre^^Mais bon me connaissant, tu peux aisément deviner^^  
  
  
  
  


**ICE BLUE EYES 3**

  
  
  
  
_Le lendemain matin _  
  
**POV D'HEERO**  
  
C'est étrange, d'habitude je me réveille bien avant que le réveil sonne mais cette fois ça n'a pas été le cas... Il faut dire que j'ai passé une nuit très étrange, j'ai rêvé... C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive, d'habitude je fais des cauchemars... Et le plus étrange c'est que j'ai rêvé de lui... Ma nuit a été hanté par des yeux améthystes... Pourtant je ne le connais même pas... Il faut dire qu'en deux jours, je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois... En plus il m'est rentré dedans lors de notre première rencontre ! J'ai été fasciné par son aspect, je pensais avoir été heurté par une fille lorsque j'ai vu la longue natte et les vêtements noirs moulants. Mais quand il a tourné ses yeux vers moi, quand j'ai vu ses yeux si particuliers et entendu sa voix douce et grave s'excuser en me souriant, j'ai été hypnotisé... C'était la première fois qu'un sentiment pareil s'emparait de moi alors j'ai préféré fuir lui lançant un regard noir pour m'avoir bouleversé intérieurement. Je me suis saisi rapidement de mon sac et je suis parti le laissant giser au sol. Notre première rencontre a vraiment été particulière... Mais j'ai ensuite arrêté de penser à lui, enfouissant ce regard améthyste qui ne cessait de me poursuivre durant toute la journée. Mais je n'allais visiblement pas m'en sortir aussi facilement car j'ai de nouveau croisé ce regard et ce sourire envoûtants. Alors que je prenais l'ascenseur pour m'inscrire dans mon nouveau lycée, j'ai de nouveau croisé son chemin. Quand la porte s'est ouverte, toutes les personnes sont sorties et je l'ai vu, appuyé sur la porte, l'air essoufflé. Il est rentré sans même regarder les alentours alors que je priais pour que son regard ne se pose pas sur moi. Mais c'était peine perdue, il y avait vraiment quelqu'un qui me voulait du mal. Je l'ai vu relever la tête et progressivement son regard, partant de mes pieds, est remonté vers mon visage. Là j'ai pu voir sa stupéfaction mais aussi sa joie, pourquoi était-il si joyeux de me revoir ?! Son regard m'a mis mal à l'aise car je ne savais pas l'interprété, de plus il m'a regardé longtemps, ses yeux retraçant les courbes de mon corps. Je me suis contenté de le regarder froidement feignant l'indifférence, vu que, mon regard noir de la veille n'avait pas fonctionné sur lui. Puis je suis sorti à mon étage sans même un regard en arrière du moins jusqu'à ce que la porte de l'ascenseur se referme, là je me suis retourné et j'ai fixé les portes clauses. Je ressentais un pincement au coeur que je ne pouvais expliquer... Je me suis arrêté quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits et chasser ses yeux améthystes qui ne cessaient de me tourmenter. Puis le soir, je l'ai encore revu dans un ascenseur ! Mais cette fois, il m'a vu avant de rentrer et il est resté cloué sur place surpris. Je l'ai regardé bizarrement me demandant ce qui lui arrivait puis les portes se sont refermées me laissant sans réponse. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je pense encore à lui ?! J'ai d'autres préoccupations ! Aujourd'hui c'est mon premier jour dans ce lycée et j'entend d'ici les filles s'enthousiasmer d'avoir un nouveau canon dans leur classe. C'est toujours comme ça, à chaque fois que je m'inscris dans un nouveau lieu... Cette journée va être épuisante... Je me lève et arrête là mes pensées qui commencent sérieusement à vagabonder, d'habitude je suis moins dans les nuages mais depuis que j'ai rencontré ce garçon, je ne suis plus moi-même.  
  
****************  
  
  
**POV DE DUO**  
  
Ah fichu réveil ! J'en ai marre, il m'a encore tiré d'un beau rêve ! Et oui je rêvais encore et toujours de lui... Je sais je suis irrécupérable... Mais bon c'est pas ma faute, c'est pas moi qui lui ai dit d'être aussi canon ! Je l'ai rencontré il y a trois jours et pourtant je pense à lui chaque minute. Bon comme j'ai pas envie de me faire passer un savon comme hier, j'arrête de penser à lui en rêvassant dans mon lit et je me lève, me préparant pour une nouvelle journée d'ennui mortel. Je me prépare rapidement mon petit déjeuner et je prépare celui de ma mère qui dort encore, j'aime bien lui faire plaisir le matin, ça l'aide à tenir toute la journée. Après tout, elle travaille si dure pour m'envoyer dans ce lycée privé en dehors de la banlieue, la bourse nous aide mais ce n'est pas suffisant et il n'y a que dans cet établissement qu'il y a les options artistiques que je souhaite. Alors c'est normal que je l'aide le plus possible à la maison. Je me sens un peu coupable, si je n'étais pas scolarisé dans ce lycée, nous aurions pu nous payer une belle maison où vivre... Une main sur mon épaule me fait sortir de mes pensées puis j'ai droit à un bisou sonore sur la joue et à un grand merci. Nous mangeons tous les deux parlant de tout et de rien comme d'habitude, l'important c'est que nous comblions le silence que nous détestons tous deux. Puis je finis de me préparer et je lui fait une bise avant de partir pour les cours. Cette fois j'arrive à l'heure et j'évite l'ascenseur qui, ces derniers temps, me réserve beaucoup trop de surprises pour mon pauvre coeur. Je monte au premier étage et je rentre dans la salle d'anglais, tous les élèves sont déjà là comme d'habitude et 50 regards se tournent vers moi, surpris de me voir arrivé à l'heure sans être essoufflé. Je les ignore complètement. Je peux pas les supporter, ce sont tous des gosses de riches, excentriques et manipulateurs. Heureusement que Quatre est là pour me remonter le moral car on a des options en commun, l'anglais, l'espagnol et le latin ainsi que les arts plastiques et théâtraux. D'ailleurs contrairement à moi, Quatre assure en espagnol, il a déjà tenté de m'aider mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer quand je suis en groupe alors... Quatre n'est pas comme les autres gosses de riche, il est sympathique, tolérant, aimable... C'est un vrai ange... Il y a aussi Hilde qui partage des cours avec nous, l'espagnol et l'allemand. Elle fait aussi du chinois, d'ailleurs c'est dans sa classe de chinois qu'elle a rencontré son petit-ami actuel : Chang Wufei. Lui aussi est très différent des autres, il est le descendant d'un clan chinois très important et respecté, d'ailleurs il aime bien me rappeler à l'ordre et moi j'aime bien le faire enrager.^^Hilde est là grâce à sa grand-mère qui lui paye ses études, ses parents sont issus d'un milieu plutôt modeste et ont rompus les liens avec leur parents qui leur refusaient la bénédiction pour le mariage néanmoins la grand mère maternelle d'Hilde a repris le contact disant que sa petite-fille n'avait pas à souffrir des conséquences de la bêtise de ses parents. Enfin bon Hilde et Wufei sont trop chous, ils font un super couple, très contradictoire mais super couple quand même. Wufei est là aussi car il fait aussi de l'anglais. Je me dirige donc vers mon groupe d'amis assis au fond de la classe car comme j'arrive toujours en retard je finis toujours dans le fond et donc ils me gardent une place parmi eux. Ils ont l'air surpris de me voir arriver en avance.   
  
  
-C'est un miracle !  
  
-Très drôle Fei.  
  
-Mon nom est Wufei !   
  
-Bonjour Duo _dit Quatre avec son sourire habituel.  
_  
-Bonjour Quatre ! Comment vas-tu ?   
  
-Très bien et toi ?  
  
-Tout roule comme sur des roulettes^^  
  
-Kikouuuuuuuuuuu Duooooooooooo !  
  
Une tornade brune me saute dessus comme d'habitude et je la réceptionne en l'air.   
  
  
-Kikouuuuuuuuu Hildeeeeeeeeeee !  
  
Wufei me jette un regard qui dit "bas les pattes." Je l'adore quand il est jaloux^^ Puis nous nous asseyons tous car le prof vient d'arriver. Comme d'habitude, les filles s'extasient devant le physique de notre cher prof, Zechs Merquise, mais je les comprend, c'est vrai qu'il est bien foutu.   
  
  
-Good morning everybody. Today, you have two new pupils.   
  
  
Là, nous nous retournons tous vers la porte, le premier élève rentre, il est grand et élancé, brun et il a de magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Il porte un pantalon blanc qui moule parfaitement ses cuisses musclées et il port un col roulé vert. Je vois les yeux de Quatre s'illuminer, visiblement il apprécie la vue notre petit blond. Puis je reporte mon attention sur la deuxième personne et mon coeur rate un battement en la reconnaissant... My god ! My god ! My god !  
  
  
  
**A SUIVRE**  



	4. ice blue eyes 4

****

auteur : misao girl  
  
**E-mail** : misaogirlaol.com  
  
**Disclaimer **: ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir pour mon histoire.  
  
**Genre** : yaoi, OOC, U.A...  
  
**couple **: 1&2, 3&4, 5&H.  
  
**Réponse aux reviews** :   
**  
Yumi-chan** : kikou nouvelle lectrice merci pour la review#j'ai une fan comme les stars de ciné#  
  
**Yami-rose** : Kikou ça fait trop longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu-- j'ai même plus le temps de parler avec toi snif! J'espère que ce chap te plaira  
**  
BakaSama Maxwell **: Qui va craquer? Euh je pense que je vais me faire tuer avec ce chap... Bonne lectureEt si tu me tues t'auras pas la suite  
  
****

ICE BLUE EYES 4  
  
#My god, my god, my god !!!!!!!!!!!! C'est lui!!!!!!!!!!! C'est mon beau-gosse aux yeux de glace!!!!!!#  
  
-Maxwell tu veux que je te rappelle comment on respire ?  
  
-Très drôle fei !!  
  
-Même châtiment pour toi Quatre, tu vas mourir par suffocation.  
  
_Le blond n'entendit même pas la remarque du chinois, complètement hypnotisé par le nouvel élève aux yeux émeraudes. Puis les deux nouveaux élèves s'installèrent au fond de la salle du coté de la fenêtre. Hilde qui se trouvait devant le brun aux yeux cobalt se retourna pour faire connaissance s'attirant des regards jaloux des autres filles de la classe et même de certains garçons.   
_  
-Salut moi c'est Hilde _fit une jeune fille brune aux cheveux courts avec un énorme sourire._  
  
-Heero.  
  
-Trowa.  
  
**POV DE HILDE  
  
**Ouais pas trop bavard, on dirait deux icebergs... Enfin si Duo et Quatre arrivent à leur fin, ils vont vite se décongeler nos armoires à glace. Bon essayons d'en retirer un peu plus.  
  
-Vous vous connaissez ?  
  
-...  
  
Ouais pas loquace le futur copain de Duo.  
  
-Nous sommes des amis d'enfance.  
  
Chouette le grand à la mèche m'a répondu. Bon je vais essayer de parlementer avec lui alors parce que de l'autre je n'obtiendrais rien.  
  
-Vous étiez où avant ?  
  
-En France.  
  
-Quoi sérieux ? Mais vous parlez trop bien japonais enfin toi oui, ton pote je sais pas trop parce qu'il est pas super bavard.   
  
-....  
  
Ouais toujours pas de réaction. Je soupire bruyamment et je reçois un coup de coude de ma gauche. Ah là là je vais devoir me taper tout le travail.  
  
-Ah en fait les gars je vous présente mes amis. Alors le dieu vivant à mes côtés c'est Duo.  
  
-Salut.  
  
Deux hochements de tête répondent au joyeux salut de Duo, et bah c'est pas gagné. Mais mon ami ne se démoralise pas pour autant, il est du genre persévérant alors il garde son sourire qui ne présage rien de bon pour les deux icebergs notamment pour l'un d'entre eux qui est sa cible. Le blondinet au visage d'ange c'est Quatre.  
  
-Bonjour.  
  
-...  
  
-Bonjour.  
  
Oh il a eu droit à un bonjour de Trowa, cool ça s'annonce bien. Visiblement Quatre est aux anges vu son sourire et le nouveau lui aussi fait un sourire bien que microscopique mais je peux le voir car j'y suis habitué avec mon chinois à moi.  
  
-Et enfin le dernier c'est Wufei, mon petit-copain alors pas touche.   
  
Là on a droit à trois hochements de tête, visiblement mon chéri a trouvé des gens comme lui.  
  
-Vous avez dit que vous veniez de France, qu'est-ce qui vous amène au Japon ?  
  
Ah Quat-chan ose prendre la parole, voyons voir, je suis sure qu'il va avoir une réponse.  
  
-Nos parents ont déménagé à cause du travail.  
  
-C'est rare de voir des Français parler japonais.  
  
-En fait Heero est à moitié japonais et il m'a appris sa langue. Je dois pouvoir le suivre dans tous ses déplacements.  
  
Et bien le glaçon commence déjà à décongeler, ça m'étonne pas, personne ne peut résister à notre ange blond.  
  
-Dans tous ses déplacements ?  
  
-...  
  
Ah visiblement le français a dit une connerie parce qu'il se mord la lèvre et Heero a pas l'air content... Et merde, ça sonne, la réponse attendra. Les deux nouveaux se lèvent rapidement et aucun de nous n'a le temps de faire ou dire quelque chose qu'ils sont déjà hors de portée. Étrange comme comportement... Duo et Quatre ont l'air déçu, j'aime pas les voir triste, ça me rend triste aussi... Soudain je sens deux bras autour de ma taille et je plonge dans une marée onyx. Mon petit copain est génial, il vient me consoler, je l'adore. Je capture ses lèvres et le remercie de son attention. Puis nous nous arrêtons, conscients que nous faisons du mal à nos amis.   
  
-Bah vous gênez pas pour nous, franchement y'a pas de raison en plus on adore vous voir ensemble, vous faites un super couple.  
  
-Duo a raison, nous sommes vos amis et nous sommes très content de vous voir heureux.  
  
Ah je les adore !!!J'ai un petit-copain formidable, des amis irremplaçables... Que demandez de plus ? Bah c'est simple je veux voir mes amis heureux !!! Alors les deux autres icebergs, ils vont pas s'en tirer comme ça !

##############

**_Du côté de Trowa et Heero _  
  
**-Désolé j'ai trop parlé.  
  
-Il semble que le petit blond te fasse de l'effet.  
  
-...  
  
_Le français rougit et se mordit les lèvres._  
  
-De toute façon, ils ne doivent pas savoir _dit le japonais._  
  
-Oui je comprend.   
  
-Tu te rappelles des consignes que je t'ai donné, tu dois les suivre à la lettre.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Ne t'en veux pas ce n'est pas grave, quand ils verront qu'on n'a pas l'intention de leur répondre, ils abandonneront.  
  
-Je l'espère car je doute qu'ils puissent vraiment comprendre.  
  
-Oui seul dans nos familles, de telles choses continuent.  
  
-C'est une tradition ancestrale, nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Heureusement pour moi tu n'es pas comme les tiens.  
  
-Bon il est temps de retourner en cours, il ne faut pas se faire remarquer.  
  
-Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse passer inaperçu, regarde toutes ses filles qui bavent sur toi.  
  
-Trowa, elles bavent sur nous deux.  
  
-...  
  
-Tu changeras jamais.  
  
-Disons que nous avons chacun nos rôles et nos places... _répondit Trowa._  
  
-Uniquement entre nos familles, là non alors ne te dénigres pas.  
  
-Tu as raison, excuse moi.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave allons en cours.**POV D'Hilde****   
  
**Ah bah les revoilà. Il était temps, je veux une réponse moi ! C'est pas ma faute si je suis curieuse ! Enfin si un tout petit peu Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils nous font là ? Pourquoi ils se mettent devant ? Grr !!! S'ils croient qu'ils vont nous échapper comme ça, ils ne pourront pas nous fuir toujours ! Je vois Duo qui visiblement pense la même chose que moi et Quatre a l'air triste.  
_  
La jeune fille se leva pour aller dire deux mots aux deux autres iceberg mais son amant l'en empêcha._  
  
-C'est leur choix, il ne faut pas les brusquer ou nous n'aurons jamais leur confiance. Laisse les, c'est dans leur nature d'être distant et méfiant en plus ils sont nouveaux alors ça n'arrange rien. On doit attendre...   
  
-Mais Wufei, regarde les_ répondit-elle en désignant ses amis._  
  
-Je sais mais c'est le seul moyen.  
  
-...  
  
-Hilde, ne fais pas cette tête.  
  
-Mais je suis triste pour eux.  
  
-On est là pour les soutenir et vu les regards que les nouveaux ont posés sur eux ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant de les voir ensemble.  
  
-J'espère que t'as raison...  
  
-J'ai toujours raison.  
  
-Vi et c'est pour ça que je t'aime.  
  
_Le chinois fit un sourire à sa petit-amie avant de lui prendre tendrement la main et de se perdre dans les grands yeux emplis d'amour et de tendresse._

##########

_Un mois plus tard_  
  
_Le comportement des nouveaux n'avaient pas beaucoup changé, bien qu'il venait d'eux-même vers le groupe saluant les autres, ils restaient très distant, mystérieux. Certes ça faisait parti de leur charme mais cela blessait l'arabe et l'américain qui souhaitaient de tout leur coeur mieux les connaître. Le français et le japonais étaient toujours aussi impassibles et indifférents participant rarement aux échanges du groupe... L'arabe et l'américain désespéraient de pouvoir les faire réagir un jour et ils ne cherchaient même plus à essayer de les comprendre, ils souffraient de la complicité des deux silencieux.._.   
  
**A SUIVRE**


	5. ice blue eyes 5

**auteur** : misao girl  
**  
E-mail **: misaogirlaol.com  
**  
Disclaimer **: ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir pour mon histoire.  
  
**Genre** : yaoi, OOC, U.A...  
  
**couple** : 1&2, 3&4, 5&H.**   
  
ICE BLUE EYES 5**  
  
-DUOOOOOOOOO  
  
_Un jeune garçon brun d'environ 15 ans, avec une longue natte qui lui battait les reins à chaque mouvement et des yeux améthyste, sursauta à l'entente de son nom crié ainsi par sa mère. Pourtant cette dernière ne s'énervait jamais contre son fils chéri alors là c'était très mauvais signe. Pour éviter à ces pauvres tympans de subir une deuxième torture, il sortit rapidement de sa chambre allant à l'encontre de sa mère._  
  
-Vi maman ? _demanda t-il d'une voix enjouée comme à l'accoutumé. Mais il fut parcouru d'un frisson en voyant les yeux sombres de sa mère qui avait les bras croisés et qui tapotait le sol avec son pied à un rythme régulier._  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces notes ?  
  
_Le garçon blêmit d'un coup, sa mère tenait dans ses mains l'objet de tous les cauchemars des étudiants : le carnet de note. Duo déglutit difficilement._  
  
-Euh...  
  
-Je t'écoute.  
  
-Bah euh...  
  
_La mère tapait le sol de plus en plus fort, excédée par l'attitude puérile de son fils. Mais soudain le regard du natté fut attiré par une chose très intéressante qui traînait sur la table et un immense sourire germa sur ses lèvres rosées._  
  
-ça c'est une bouteille de lait lact...  
  
-Duo !! l'interrompit la femme, de la vapeur sortant de ses oreilles.  
  
#Shit pourquoi ça marche pas comme à la télé!!#  
  
-Maieuh keske tu me reproches alors que j'ai 15 de moyenne ?  
  
-Duo je veux que tu ai de bonnes notes dans toutes les matières... Tu as une moyenne de 6 en espagnol !  
  
-J'ai jamais été doué dans cette matière _se plaignit-il._  
  
-Et bien il va falloir faire des efforts.  
  
-Mais la prof parle trop vite ! On dirait qu'elle doit prendre le TGV !  
  
-Duo, trêve de plaisanteries ! Je suis sérieuse.  
  
_Le jeune homme baissa la tête._  
  
-Désolé maman mais je te jure que je fais des efforts !   
  
_La mère, attendrie par son fils, le prit tendrement dans ses bras caressant doucement son dos du bout des doigts pour l'apaiser. C'était à peine s'il se mettait à ronronner_ (Je veux un neko comme lui!!!).  
  
-Je sais que tu bosses dur mais il va falloir trouver une solution. Tu n'iras pas à la prestigieuse université de tes rêves avec un 6 en espagnol !   
  
-Je sais... _répondit-il d'une petite voix. _  
  
_La femme se détacha de lui en lui offrant un joli sourire. _  
  
-Et si tu prenais des cours particuliers ?  
  
-Trop cher, je veux pas que tu te sacrifies davantage pour moi, tu bosses déjà trop.  
  
-Duo, je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi.  
  
-Non je refuse _fit-il en baissant la tête, quelques larmes s'échappant de ses beaux yeux améthyste._  
  
-Duo...  
  
_La jeune femme remonta le menton de son fils et essuya ses quelques larmes. _  
  
-Je sais !   
  
_Duo fit sursauter sa mère._  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Je vais demander à un camarade de m'aider...  
  
-C'est une excellente idée !   
  
-Vi problème réglé !  
  
_Sa mère lui fit un bisou sur le front._  
  
-Je t'aime mon fils.  
  
-Je t'aime maman.  
  
#######################  
  
-Ce serait un plaisir de t'aider Duo_ répondit le blond toujours prêt à aider les autres._  
  
-Je te rappelle que tu as déjà beaucoup d'obligations.  
  
-Wuffy a raison Quat-chan, t'as tellement de trucs à faire sans en plus t'occuper d'un cancre comme moi.   
  
-Le problème c'est que personne d'autre peut t'aider.  
  
-Yes Hildie c'est vrai que la dernière fois où t'as essayé de m'apprendre quelque chose, on a fini tous les deux avec une super migraine.  
  
-Ouais je suis pas douée comme prof...  
  
-Enfin ça dépend pourquoi _lui répondit Duo avec un clin d'oeil et un regard entendu. Wufei vira automatiquement au rouge alors que le rire clair de l'allemande s'éleva dans le couloir. Quatre regarda ses amis sans comprendre et Duo ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux du tenshi du groupe en riant doucement à l'unisson avec le blond.   
Heero et Trowa qui déambulaient dans les couloirs allant en direction de leur cours furent hypnotisés par ces magnifiques rires et prirent le temps de contempler leur ange respectif. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le groupe et les saluèrent. Comme à leur habitude, Duo, Hilde et Quatre leur répondirent d'un ton enjoué tandis que le chinois hochait simplement la tête en guise de bonjour. Soudain une idée traversa l'esprit de l'allemande et son visage s'illumina.  
_  
-Yattttttttttttaaaaaaa j'ai trouvé.  
  
_Tous les autres sursautèrent, c'était mauvais signe._  
  
-Heero _fit-elle vivement._  
  
-Hn ? _répondit-il sur la défensive._  
  
-Tu es doué en espagnol, ne ?  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Bah voilà je viens de régler ton problème Duo !   
  
-Mais ça se trouve, il ne peux pas...  
  
-Mais si mais si.  
  
-De quoi vous parlez ? _Intervint Heero fatigué du manège des deux hyper-vitaminés._  
  
-Duo a besoin de cours particulier d'espagnol, Quatre est trop occupé et moi je suis nulle comme prof.  
  
-...  
  
-T'es pas obligé Heero vraiment, c'est pas grave si tu peux pas.  
  
_Le natté essayait d'alléger la situation, gêné du culot de son amie._  
  
-Je veux bien, ça ne me dérange pas. _Le japonais voyait là l'occasion de détendre les relations assez tendues avec le groupe ces derniers temps, il voyait très bien que leur attitude détachées et leur réserve au français et à lui blessaient l'américain et le blond. Trowa et lui ne voulaient pas trop s'attacher, c'était dans leur nature d'être méfiant... On leur avait appris à agir ainsi depuis l'enfance..._  
  
-C'est vrai ? T'es d'accord ?   
  
_Le natté avait les yeux brillants et le japonais eut du mal à ne pas rire._  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Mais c'est trop génial !  
  
_L'américain sauta au cou du japonais puis se rendant compte de son comportement lâcha vivement le brun s'écartant de lui en baissant la tête gênée. Heureusement, la sonnerie salvatrice retentit et la journée de cours débuta._  
  
#####################  
  
-Duo ?  
  
-Vi ?   
  
_Le coeur de l'américain rata un battement quand il entendit le brun l'interpeller._  
  
-Quand es-tu libre pour les cours ?  
  
-Ah... Euh...  
  
-Aujourd'hui nous finissons plus tôt que d'habitude alors autant en profiter.  
  
-Ok.  
  
-Et le lieu ?  
  
_Les deux jeunes hommes ne purent finir leur conversation, dérangés par la sonnerie._  
  
-Nous verrons ça après les cours.  
  
-Oky.  
  
_Duo rentra dans la classe avec l'air préoccupé et se perdit dans ses pensées._  
  
#On peut pas réviser chez moi, je vais pas l'amener dans ma banlieue quoique je l'ai rencontré là-bas mais il ne faisait que passer... Il n'est pas boursier comme moi alors il est issu d'une famille riche... Je veux pas l'amener là-bas... J'espère qu'on pourra aller chez lui.#  
  
#################  
  
-Tu as réfléchi au lieu?  
  
-Bah au fait y'a du monde chez moi alors on pourra pas bosser... #J'arrive pas à croire que je lui ment... Je déteste mentir... Je manque à ma plus fidèle devise : I run I hide but I never lie#  
  
-Ok alors on va chez moi car à la bibliothèque, on ne peut pas parler.  
  
-Ouais sinon l'autre cerbère de documentaliste va nous gueuler dessus.  
  
-Hn.  
  
_Le japonais sourit intérieurement, les remarques de Duo l'étonnaient toujours mais celle-ci avait son fondement.  
_  
-Très bien alors on y va...  
  
-Okidoki _répondit le natté avec un sourire éclatant, il était surexcité._  
  
#Je vais aller chez Hee-chan !!! Je vais aller chez Hee-chan !! Yattaaaaa!!#  
  
_L'asiatique, lui, était calme et impassible mais ce n'était qu'apparence.  
_  
#Je vais être seul avec lui... Enfin façon de parler, je vais devoir me débarrasser de mes domestiques quoique si on bosse dans ma chambre... Mais serais-je capable de me retenir de le prendre dans mes bras, de caresser ses longs cheveux, de me perdre dans son regard améthyste envoûtant ? Pourrai-je résister à la tentation de toucher cet être céleste, cadeau des dieux ? #  
  
_Le brun se mit à contempler son compagnon, sa natte qui le narguait dansant au gré du vent, ces yeux rieurs qui l'ensorcelaient, ce corps fin qui ne demandait que ses bras pour l'entourer... Il n'écoutait pas le discours du natté mais se laissait enivrer par cette voix mélodieuse, chaleureuse, enjouée... Pourquoi ce garçon le fascinait tant ? Jamais une telle chose ne lui était arrivée... Il était un peu effrayé de s'être autant attaché à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine... De son père, il avait retenu que seul l'argent comptait, que les sentiments n'étaient que faiblesse et qu'ils pouvaient se retournaient contre lui... Dans leur monde d'argent et de superficialité, les émotions n'avaient pas leur place. Mais Duo ne faisait pas parti de ce monde là... Il n'était pas issu d'une famille aristocrate comme lui... Duo était sincère, il ne faisait pas semblant. Un sourire germa sur le visage halé, il avait réussi à trouver un point de repère dans le monde impitoyable dans lequel il vivait. Ce sourire n'échappa pas au natté qui stoppa immédiatement de marcher et de parler pour apprécier ce miracle. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Heero sourire... Il le trouva encore plus beau que d'ordinaire si cela était possible... Il repassa sa bande mentale en arrière, il fallait qu'il trouve ce qui avait fait sourire le japonais pour réitérer pareil miracle. Mais il ne trouva rien qui aurait pu faire sourire son compagnon.  
_  
  
-Pourquoi tu souris ?  
  
_L'asiatique se tourna vers le châtain sans comprendre puis il ouvrit grand les yeux._  
  
#Je souris ? Mais pourquoi ? Cela fait tellement de temps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien... Décidément il arrive à provoquer des miracles... Une telle tranquillité se dégage de lui, ainsi qu'une innocence, une pureté, une beauté incomparables...#  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Ouais, c'est pas une réponse mais bon...  
  
_L'américain repartit dans son babillage et le brun soupira de soulagement ayant échappé à un interrogatoire d'où il n'allait pas sortir vainqueur...  
_  
  
**A SUIVRE**


	6. ice blue eyes 6 la leçon

**auteur** : misao girl  
**  
E-mail **: misaogirlaol.com  
**  
Disclaimer **: ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir pour mon histoire.  
  
**Genre** : yaoi, OOC, U.A...  
  
**couple** : 1&2, 3&4, 5&H.

**   
  
ICE BLUE EYES 6**

****

****

_  
Duo était comme statufié, il avait la bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbités et son sac de cours était tombé à terre sous la surprise. Le japonais le regardait avec un sourire en coin, l'américain avait vraiment l'air d'un ahuri. _  
  
_Le natté était vraiment surpris, il s'attendait à quelque chose de grandiose mais pas à une véritable forteresse... La villa était immense et très sécurisée. Pour rentrer, il fallait passer un portail avec des barrières électrifiées, il y avait des gardes armés accompagnés de chiens. Il y avait également de grands pilonnes, le japonais avait expliqué à l'américain que c'était des détecteurs de métaux camouflés. Du portail d'entrée, on ne distinguait que les contours flous du château et là le natté se retrouvait devant un immense château qui devait sûrement avoir été construit au moyen-âge mais qui semblait comme neuf bien qu'il y ai un "charme ancien" qui demeure du aux matériaux utilisés. Duo se retrouvait face à cette énorme bâtisse absolument sous le charme, il avait toujours rêvé de la vie de château... Le brun attendait patiemment que son compagnon sorte de sa rêverie observant son air extatique. Malgré son air d'imbécile fini, il était kawai avec ses yeux brillants et sa bouche entrouverte. Le natté finit sa contemplation et se tourna vers le japonais._  
  
-De retour parmi nous ?  
  
-Vi sorry Hee-chan.  
  
-Hn.  
  
_Les deux jeunes hommes s'avancèrent vers la grande porte en bois qui s'ouvrit lentement sous les yeux ébahis du châtain, c'était vraiment un château-fort avec un authentique pont-levis mais dont l'intérieur était moderne. Le châtain remarqua par les fenêtres du château qu'il y avait un second château mais plus petit._  
  
-Et le deuxième château il sert à quoi ?  
  
-Une autre famille habite dedans. _Le brun ne se pencha pas plus sur le sujet ne voulant pas que le natté découvre son secret._  
  
-Oki... _Le châtain était tellement content de pouvoir visiter ce grand château qu'il ne posa pas plus de question. Mais ce n'était que partie remise._  
  
_Ils continuèrent la visite du château, le natté posant sans cesse des questions au brun qui répondait, étrangement, par des phrases complètes délaissant ses habituelles monosyllabes. L'américain en était très heureux, c'était bon signe que le japonais sorte de sa réserve habituelle alors il continuait à poser plein de questions rien que pour le plaisir d'entendre la voix grave et sensuelle de son compagnon. Ils arrivèrent finalement, après tout un dédale de couloir, à la chambre du brun. Duo la trouva magnifique comme le reste de la demeure, elle était dans les tons cobalt et très spacieuse, il y avait un lit à baldaquin... L'américain n'aurait jamais cru que le japonais dormait dans un lit à baldaquin... Ce genre de choses faisait vraiment conte de fée... Le natté pouffa de rire en imaginant Heero en princesse en détresse qu'il viendrait sauver... Le japonais haussa un sourcil se retournant vers Duo ce qui fit davantage rire l'américain pensant à la tête que ferait son compagnon s'il lui disait à quoi il pensait... Le châtain n'était pas suicidaire à ce point...   
  
Heero invita le natté à s'asseoir sur le lit, ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et testa la solidité du lit en sautant dessus comme un gamin. Le japonais réprima un sourire, décidément Duo était quelqu'un de très particulier... Il lança un regard noir au natté pour le calmer et pour qu'il se concentre. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire malicieux et stoppa ses enfantillages, il avait hâte de voir si Heero était un bon prof. Il rejoignit le japonais assis à la table qui se situait à côté de la fenêtre pour avoir suffisamment de lumière pour travailler. Heero avait déjà étalé les cours d'espagnol sur la table ainsi que d'autres livres qu'il avait pris dans leur bibliothèque personnelle. Duo s'assit avec discipline et resta calme attendant les directives de l'asiatique.  
  
Le japonais revit toutes les leçons d'espagnol avec l'américain lui expliquant les textes et lui donnant quelques mots de vocabulaire souvent utilisés. Il le fit ensuite lire corrigeant son accent et lui prépara des exercices de traduction, d'écriture et de conjugaison. Duo, jusque là était content de tout comprendre et il avait l'impression que tout était beaucoup plus facile et clair quand c'était Heero son professeur. Mais devant les exercices il se trouva nettement moins enthousiaste... Il essaya de comprendre les premières phrases écrites en espagnol qu'il était chargé de traduire mais, n'y arrivant pas, il tenta l'attaque des chibi eyes sur le japonais. Le japonais poussa un soupir exaspéré puis résigné devant l'attitude enfantine de Duo qui lui donnait envie de rire malgré tout. Il s'approcha de Duo se postant derrière lui, il se pencha de façon à pouvoir voir l'exercice. Leurs têtes étaient très proches, Heero s'appuyait sur le dossier de la chaise et l'américain pouvait sentir son souffle près de son oreille... Il doutait de pouvoir garder le contrôle si ce souffle chaud continuait à le titiller... Il persuada ses hormones de se contrôler mais elles n'étaient pas très obéissantes alors il décida de se concentrer sur l'exercice. Heero lui demanda qu'elle était le problème._  
  
-Ah euh rien... J'ai chaud c'est pour ça que je suis rouge...  
  
-Je te parle de l'exercice Duo...  
  
_L'asiatique savait parfaitement que le natté réagissait à sa proximité, il était habitué à ce genre de réaction les provoquant chez beaucoup de personnes... Il avait l'habitude d'être convoité... Mais il espérait que Duo ne s'intéressait pas qu'à son physique, en tout cas il ne s'intéressait pas à son argent, c'était déjà ça de gagner... Le japonais aurait aimé répondre aux attentes du natté mais avec sa situation familiale, ce n'était pas facile et il voulait être sûr que Duo veuille une relation sérieuse... Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une relation normale comme les adolescents de leur âge... Pas avec son rôle dans la société... Pas avec la place importante de sa famille... Il soupira, il n'aimait pas toutes ses responsabilités... Il aurait tant aimé être quelqu'un de normal, pouvoir sortir avec Duo sans se poser plus de questions... Mais ce n'était pas possible du moins pas pour l'instant, pas tant qu'il ne tenait pas tête à son père...  
_  
-Ah bah euh... Je connais que deux mots de vocabulaire dans cette phrase alors...  
  
-Je vois... Mais tu peux t'aider du contexte... Lis le paragraphe en entier, tu pourras deviner la signification de certains mots.  
  
-Oky.  
  
_Quinze minutes plus tard_  
  
-Alors ?   
  
-Je pense avoir trouvé la signification approximative de ces trois mots mais pour le reste aucune idée.  
  
-C'est déjà ça alors je t'écoute traduis ce que tu connais.  
  
-D'accord. Alors...  
  
_Le japonais écoutait attentivement le natté, ses yeux cobalt fixés sur lui. L'américain était un peu mal à l'aise, il était content qu'Heero le regarde et s'occupe de lui mais ce regard intense... Il rougit, il avait l'impression que le japonais le dévorait du regard. Et c'était le cas Heero avait délaissé les paroles du natté se concentrant sur les lèvres pulpeuses qui bougeaient. Il n'avait qu'une envie : poser ses lèvres sur celles du natté et étouffer ses gémissements avec ces baisers. Mais il reprit ses esprits et demanda au natté de répéter puis le corrigea. Ils firent une pose pour manger un peu, le ventre de l'américain criant famine et la leçon reprit. Duo était très concentré buvant les paroles du japonais et suivant ses instructions à la lettre, il voulait lui prouver qu'il appréciait le temps qui lui consacrait et que ces cours privés n'étaient pas une perte de temps.  
Mais les deux jeunes hommes furent dérangés par une voix qui criait le nom du japonais depuis le couloir._  
  
-Heero pourquoi as-tu annulé ta leçon de politique avec ton précepteur ?!  
  
_Le père entra dans la chambre ouvrant violemment la porte et regardant avec colère son fils. Il remarqua enfin la présence de l'américain qui avait les yeux exorbités devant la violence du père. Il posa une question muette à son fils qui se dirigea vers lui et ils sortirent de la pièce refermant la porte.  
_  
-C'est un de mes collègues de classe, il m'a demandé de l'aide.  
  
-On ne fait pas dans l'humanitaire Heero ! Tu dois assumer tes responsabilités, tu es appelé à me succéder ! Tu dois assumer ton rôle dans cette famille !  
  
-Nous avons bientôt fini, j'irais voir mon précepteur après...  
  
-Dépêche toi alors !  
  
-Hai...  
  
L'asiatique retourna dans la chambre et le natté s'inquiéta de sa mine attristée.  
  
-Heero ? Tout va bien ?  
  
-Hai...  
  
-On n'a qu'à s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui _lui dit l'américain bien conscient que son compagnon lui mentait._  
  
-NON !_ Le japonais avait haussé la voix, chose rarissime qui fit sursauter Duo. _Gomen Duo... _Il ne nous reste pas grand chose alors finissons. En fait le garçon n'avait aucune envie de retourner à ses obligations... Pour une fois qu'il respirait...  
_  
-Ok...  
  
_L'asiatique fit tout pour que la leçon dure le plus longtemps possible, répétant plusieurs fois les mêmes choses mais le cerveau du natté commençait à sérieusement saturé. Alors il mit fin à la leçon et se résigna à faire de nouveau face à ses obligations. Il raccompagna Duo jusqu'au grand portail et lui souhaita une bonne fin de journée. L'américain, triste de voir son ami aussi déprimé réitéra sa question._  
  
-Heero ? Tout va bien ? Tu peux me parler si ça va pas... Je suis à ton écoute.  
  
-Lie tout va bien... Arigatou.  
  
-Ok alors on se revoit en cours...  
  
-Hai.  
  
**A SUIVRE**


	7. ice blue eyes 7

**auteur **: misao girl  
  
**Disclaimer **: ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir pour mon histoire.  
  
**Genre** : yaoi, OOC, U.A...  
  
**couple** : 1&2, 3&4, 5&H et surprise pour ce chap.

**ICE BLUE EYES 7**

****

****

  
  
_Les six personnes parlaient joyeusement enfin plus exactement trois d'entre eux, les autres ne faisaient qu'écouter les babillages incessants. Wufei, désireux de faire taire sa petite amie qui quand elle était avec le natté devenait encore plus bavarde, se colla à son dos déposant de légers baisers dans son cou. L'allemande, très contente de l'initiative de son petit ami qui était d'habitude réservé et pudique en public, le prit par la main et ils s'éloignèrent des quatre autres pour pouvoir se câliner tranquillement. Le reste du groupe les regarda avec un sourire aux lèvres, ils formaient vraiment un beau couple. Duo et Quatre reprirent la conversation à laquelle les deux autres participaient avec des hochements de tête. L'américain était euphorique, il avait eu une bonne note en espagnol grâce aux leçons particulières d'Heero qui, contrairement aux peurs du natté, n'avaient pas changé de comportement quand il sut où habiter Duo en venant lui donner des leçons à domicile. Il était tellement heureux que quand Quatre mit le sujet du cours d'espagnol sur le tapis, l'américain sauta au coup de son "Hee-chan" pour le remercier. Heero rougit au contact du corps fin et séduisant du natté et il tenta de ne pas laisser ses pensées dériver. Mais il remarqua en regardant vers le portail de l'école qu'une voiture noire y était stationnée et deux hommes étaient à proximité. Ils étaient là depuis ce matin ce qui voulaient dire... Le japonais jeta un regard discret avec le français et lui désigna le portail d'un signe de tête tout aussi discret. Trowa regarda à son tour le portail et fronça les sourcils.  
  
L'américain lâcha enfin le japonais et lui fit un grand sourire mais il fit face à un regard impénétrable, indéchiffrable. Il recula un peu se mettant à la hauteur de l'arabe. Le français s'approcha de son compagnon plaçant ses bras autour de sa taille fine alors qu'il se collait à son dos musclé. Le blond et le châtain les regardèrent enlacés, leurs yeux exorbités montraient leur surprise. Ils virent avec horreur et douleur le visage de Trowa s'approcher de celui d'Heero et capturer ses lèvres. Le japonais répondit avec passion au baiser, il paraissait enflammé. Duo avait les larmes aux yeux de voir son Heero se faire embrasser par un autre et surtout répondre avec autant de fougue au baiser. Lui d'habitude si impassible, distant... Quand au blond, il paraissait sous le choc... Sa main était crispée sur son coeur et il avait des difficultés à respirer. Il se sentait si mal... Le français l'avait trahi... Son empathie l'avait assuré que Trowa était son âme-soeur. Duo pleurait à présent, il avait beau se répéter "Boys don't cry", cela ne changeait rien. Son monde venait de s'écrouler...  
  
Le baiser prit fin et les deux "glaçons" se tournèrent avec appréhension vers leurs deux compagnons. Le coeur d'Heero se brisa en voyant les gouttes cristallines parcourir le beau visage pâle de son tenshi... Il s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais lui faire du mal, de le protéger de tout. Et voilà que les beaux yeux améthyste étaient emplis de larmes. Il le regrettait tant mais il n'avait pas eu le choix... Il ne fallait pas que son père apprenne ses sentiments pour le natté, cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux pour son ange. Son père n'hésiterait pas à faire du mal à Duo pour l'empêcher d'interférer dans les affaires de la famille Yui. Mais Heero refusait de perdre le natté... Il fallait tout lui avouer ou du moins lui avouer sa relation particulière avec Trowa car sinon il le perdrait et ça jamais il ne le supporterait.  
  
Trowa regarda le blond et son regard peiné lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein coeur. Le même effet qu'avait ressenti le blond lors du baiser. Sa douleur passa dans son regard émeraude surprenant le blond, mais Heero ramena Trowa sur terre en se collant contre lui en lui murmurant à l'oreille : _  
  
-Ne craque pas Trowa sinon ce que nous venons de faire sera réduit à néant... On leur dira la vérité plus tard, je te le promet.  
  
_Le japonais déposa sa tête au creux du cou du français tentant de le consoler et d'oublier lui-même sa peine. En réponse, le français referma ses bras autour du corps du japonais. Le blond et le natté avaient quittés les deux autres les laissant à leurs séances de câlins. Quatre avait cru que Trowa regrettait son acte en voyant son regard peiné mais il répondit tout de suite après à l'étreinte de l'asiatique... Le blond avait alors pris la main de Duo qui semblait statufié et l'avait traîné vers l'intérieur de l'établissement. Il emmena son ami aux toilettes pour qu'il sèche ses pleurs._  
  
_Duo se laissa tomber à genoux, son dos accosté au mur. Il ramena ses genoux à sa poitrine et entoura sa tête de ses bras pleurant convulsivement. Quatre regarda son ami, il aurait aimer évacuer sa peine comme lui mais les larmes refusaient de couler. Il se baissa à son tour et entoura Duo de ses bras, celui-ci releva la tête et enfouit son visage dans le torse de son compagnon. Il pleurait toujours aussi désespérément s'accrochant à la chemise du blond._  
  
-Duo, calme toi, c'est fini... Chut...  
  
-Pourquoi Quatre ? Pourquoi ? J'ai si mal.  
  
-Je sais Duo... Moi aussi mais s'il-te-plait arrête de pleurer, j'aime pas voir tes beaux yeux améthyste s'emplir de larmes.  
  
-Mais Quat-chan... J'ai si mal...  
  
-Chut je sais...  
  
_Les pleurs de l'américain commencèrent à se calmer. Il remonta sa tête et commença à parcourir de baisers le cou de son ami. Le blond se figea.  
_  
-Duo non... C'est une mauvaise idée.  
  
-S'il-te-plait Quatre, j'ai besoin de sentir que quelqu'un tiens à moi.  
  
-Je tiens à toi Duo mais on ne peut pas faire ça, on est seulement amis.  
  
-Eux aussi l'étaient soi-disant.   
  
-Duo tu te fais du mal et à moi aussi.  
  
-Quatre, tu les as vu comme moi... Alors repense aux lèvres de Trowa sur celles d'Heero, à leurs corps collés l'un contre l'autre.  
  
-Duo, s'il-te-plait arrête...  
  
-Repense aux bras de Trowa autour de la taille d'Heero.  
  
-Duo... ça suffit.  
  
_Le blond, ne pouvant plus supporter les paroles du natté qui semblaient pareilles à des coups de poignard, prit possession des lèvres charnues et pulpeuses de son ami faisant mourir ces paroles dans sa gorge. L'américain approfondit le baiser, il passa ses mains sous les fesses du blond et le souleva en même temps que lui se relevait. Il se retrouva collé contre le mur, le blond était accroché à son cou et ses genoux à moitié pliés étaient de part et d'autre des hanches du châtain. Le natté soutenait l'arabe, ses mains soutenant toujours les fesses de son compagnon. Ils continuaient de s'embrasser avec ferveur et désespoir. Mais Quatre rompit le baiser se mettant à pleurer, Duo se calma aussitôt... L'arabe avait raison, il faisait une erreur. L'américain posa le blond à terre et entoura sa fine taille lui murmurant des excuses._  
  
-C'est pas grave Duo, moi aussi je suis fautif.  
  
-Non c'est eux les fautifs.  
  
-Ils ne nous ont jamais rien promis.  
  
-Je ne comprend pas leur attitude...  
  
-J'ai cru voir de la douleur dans les yeux de Trowa quand il m'a regardé après le baiser.  
  
-C'est absurde.  
  
-Je sais mais c'est pourtant ce que j'ai vu... Ils nous cachent quelque chose Duo.  
  
-Je ne veux plus les revoir.  
  
-On ne pourra pas faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas.  
  
-ça m'est égal, je ne veux plus les revoir.  
  
-Nous reparlerons de ça une fois calmés.  
  
_Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent enlacés en toute amitié... Ils avaient besoin de soutien et quel meilleur soutien que celui d'une personne qui comprend et partage votre souffrance._  
  
**A SUIVRE**


	8. ice blue eyes 8

**auteur** : misao girl**  
  
****Disclaimer** : ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir pour mon histoire.**  
  
Genre** : yaoi, OOC, U.A...**  
  
couple** : 1&2, 3&4, 05 et hilde

**ICE BLUE EYES 8**

****

  
  
_Le lendemain, l'ambiance au sein du groupe était électrique. Hilde et Wufei avait été mis au courant par leurs deux amis qui avaient donné leur version des choses en même temps pour éviter toute trace d'arbitraire. Les deux autres avaient eu quelques difficultés à comprendre, le natté et l'arabe se coupant la parole à chaque instant. Quand le récit fut terminé, tous deux affichaient une mine incrédule... Encore heureux que l'américain et le blond n'avaient pas parlé de leur "aventure" dans les toilettes car sinon le couple aurait eu une crise cardiaque.   
  
Hilde commença à insulter dans sa langue natale le français et le japonais ainsi que leur future progéniture. Les autres ne l'avaient jamais vu tant en colère, elle d'habitude si chaleureuse et enjouée s'était transformée en une furie au rire psychopathe alors qu'elle pensait à divers moyens de venger ses amis. Quatre et Duo n'étaient pas naïf, ils savaient qu'elle n'était pas si en colère que ça mais plutôt choquée et qu'elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir alors elle essayait de détendre l'atmosphère avec son cirque. Ils appréciaient tous deux ce geste et Wufei était très fier de sa petite-amie qui était toujours présente quand ses amis en avaient besoin.   
Wufei lui était partagé... Il avait appris à apprécier les deux nouveaux et il était persuadé que ces derniers étaient amoureux de ses amis. Alors la version des faits du natté et du blond ne collait pas. Le mieux serait d'avoir la version des faits du français et du japonais... Tant que ce n'était pas le cas autant rester calme et indifférent pour ne pas regretter ces actes ou paroles par la suite.  
  
Les quatre amis discutaient devant la salle de classe en attendant la sonnerie, seul Wufei ne participait pas vraiment à la conversation comme d'habitude. Mais les trois autres parlaient joyeusement. Le natté et le blond avaient décidé de ne pas se laisser abattre et de faire bonne figure devant leurs amis et camarades de classe. De plus, ils voulaient faire croire à Trowa et Heero que leurs actes ne les avaient pas plongés dans la déprime. Ils portaient tous les deux un masque en quelque sorte... Mais pourront-ils tromper les deux silencieux, spécialistes des masques ?  
  
Les sourires du blond et du natté s'estompèrent en voyant arriver le français et du japonais. Mais ils se reprirent vite et se lancèrent à nouveau dans la conversation avec l'allemande. _  
  
-Ils nous évitent..._ constata Heero._  
  
-C'est normal... Nous leur avons fait beaucoup de peine...  
  
-Tu regrettes d'être à mon service ?  
  
-Il me semblait avoir été clair hier...  
  
-C'est vrai excuse moi, je ne devrais pas douter de ta fidélité...  
  
-De plus, je ne suis pas seulement un de tes "employés" mais je suis avant tout ton ami.  
  
-Je le sais Trowa et je te remercie pour ton soutien.  
  
#Flashback#  
  
Trowa et Heero étaient rentrés au château, ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre du japonais totalement silencieux, cela ne changeait pas vraiment de l'ordinaire mais ce silence-là était particulier, pesant...   
  
-Trowa ?  
  
-...  
  
-Trowa ?  
  
-...  
  
-Trowa !!!  
  
-Hn ? Oh pardon j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.  
  
-J'ai vu ça...  
  
-Que se passe t-il ?  
  
-J'ai une question à te poser ?  
  
-Je t'écoute.  
  
-C'est assez délicat... Enfin c'est pas exactement le terme à employer...  
  
-C'est la première fois que je te vois perdre tes moyens devant moi sauf cette fameuse fois-l_ déclara Trowa, un sourire aux lèvres en voyant le japonais s'empourprer._ Je t'écoute.  
  
-Est-ce que tu regrettes ?  
  
-De quoi parles-tu ?  
  
-Regrettes-tu d'être entré à mon service ?  
  
-Bien sur que non. Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?  
  
-C'est à cause de moi que tu ne peux pas être au côté de Quatre. Tu dois sans cesse t'occuper de moi, t'assurer que je vais bien, que j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin... Tu n'as aucune vie privée et tu es lié à moi depuis ta naissance... J'ai l'impression d'avoir volé ta vie...  
  
-Tu n'y es pour rien, toi aussi tu es une victime... Nos familles ont décidé pour nous... Je ne regrette rien... Étant né dans cette famille je dois allégeance à la tienne mais je ne regrette pas mon destin. J'ai beaucoup de chance d'être tombé sur toi et non sur un autre membre de ta famille. Tu n'as pas profité de ton statut, tu m'as toujours respecté, tu es devenu mon ami. Je ne regrette pas Heero _finit Trowa en regardant son compagnon droit dans les yeux.   
_  
-Merci Trowa... J'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi fidèle que toi à mes côtés _avoua le japonais avec un petit sourire.  
_  
-Néanmoins... Je suis triste... tout comme toi.  
  
-...  
  
-J'ai l'impression de les avoir perdu... J'ai si mal au coeur... Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir ressentir ça.  
  
-Et je n'aurais jamais cru t'entendre dire de tels mots...  
  
-Ne te moque pas de moi... Tu ressens aussi la même chose.  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Il est tard... Nous ferions mieux de dormir.  
  
-Je ne pense pas pouvoir trouver le sommeil soupira l'asiatique.  
  
-Moi non plus à vrai dire...  
  
-Tu restes avec moi ?  
  
-Si c'est un ordre...  
  
-Non c'est juste une demande _le coupa l'adolescent aux yeux cobalt._  
  
-Je sais, je te taquinais _lui répondit Trowa avec un sourire.  
_  
-Hn _répondit Heero affichant un air boudeur.  
_  
-J'aime bien te voir avec cet air.  
  
_Le japonais regarda son ami et tapota le lit invitant le français à se joindre à lui. Ils s'allongèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent se soutenant mutuellement par leur présence.  
_  
Fin flash-back  
  
########  
  
-Que faisons-nous ?  
  
-On attend... On a pas d'autre choix... On aura l'opportunité de leur parler à un moment ou l'autre...  
  
-Tu as raison... Pour l'instant vaut mieux qu'on les laisse se calmer.  
  
-Explications ! _ordonna le chinois surprenant les deux amis._  
  
-Wufei ?  
  
-Je sais très bien que vous êtes amoureux des deux autres shazi alors expliquez moi ce qui s'est passé hier.  
  
-C'est difficile à expliquer _répondit le français visiblement gêné.  
_  
-Et bien fais-le quand même.   
  
_Le grand brun regarda le japonais lui posant une interrogation muette. Celui-ci regarda le chinois dans les yeux._  
  
-Nous vous expliquerons mais plus tard car nous voulons que tout votre groupe soit présent. Nous allons attendre que Duo et Quatre se calment.  
  
-Ils sont du genre rancuniers quand on blesse leurs sentiments.  
  
-Nous le comprenons... Nous allons leur laisser du temps.  
  
-Si vous laissez trop de temps, vous allez les perdre...  
  
-C'est malheureusement un risque à courir.  
  
-Trowa, tu es d'accord avec tout ce que vient de dire Heero ?  
  
-Oui même si je ne supporterais pas de perdre Quatre, c'est la meilleure chose à faire...   
  
-Nous comptons sur ton aide le moment venu Wufei.  
  
-Je ferais de mon mieux je sais qu'eux aussi ne peuvent vivre sans vous et je veux pouvoir aider mes amis.  
  
-Ils ont beaucoup de chance de t'avoir_ lui dit le français._  
  
-Merci. Bien je retourne auprès d'eux. Bonne chance à tous les deux.  
_  
Trowa et Heero hochèrent la tête._  
  
-Wufei keske tu faisais avec deux traîtres ?  
_  
Le chinois soupira, sa petite amie était du genre entêtée, elle n'allait pas laisser tomber aussi facilement. Il n'y avait qu'une solution pour faire cesser cet interrogatoire... Wufei s'approcha de l'allemande et l'enlaça tendrement._  
  
-Tu m'auras pas comme ça...  
  
-Ah oui ? _demanda le chinois.  
  
Il déposa de légers baisers le long du fin cou blanchâtre et retraça les contours de la mâchoire._  
  
-Non ça marche pas _répondit l'allemande en poussant de légers soupirs._  
  
_Le chinois l'embrassa tendrement et les dernières barrières de la jeune fille tombèrent alors qu'elle se laissait totalement entraînée dans cette douce étreinte. La sonnerie retentit et l'asiatique dut se séparer à regret de sa compagne qu'il entraîna dans la classe en lui prenant délicatement la main pour qu'elle puisse reprendre ces esprits après ce baiser. Le blond et le natté les suivirent ne jetant pas même un regard au français et au japonais qui entrèrent peu après en soupirant._  
  
**A SUIVRE**


	9. ice blue eyes 9

  
**auteur **: misao girl**  
  
E-mail **: **  
**  
**Disclaimer **: ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir pour mon histoire.**  
  
Genre **: yaoi, OOC, U.A...**  
  
couple** : 1&2  
  
**réponses aux reviews** :  
  
Audrey : Merci pour ta reviewJe suis contente que tu ai aimé le passage du château paske j'avais peur que ça soit ennuyeux comme scène. Me voilà rassurée !  
  
Chris52 : merci pour ta review très divertisante  
  
Jeri : Voilà la suite. Vi j'ai mis longtemps, je sais mais cette fic me donne vraiment beaucoup de mal alors... Merci pour ta review  
  
Makena : Kikou. Merci pour tes compliments  
  
Kyralya : Dsl mais tu n'auras pas non plus tes réponses dans ce chap, elles viendront uniquement vers la fin de la fic.  
  
Katoru 87: kikout'inquiéte je demande pas de reviews constructivesUn petit mot ça fait toujours plaisir.  
  
Aokinoka : kikou. Euh je vais me faire taper paske ce chap aussi es courtje préfère prévenirMais c'est pour pas empiéter sur le prochain chap qui va commencer normalement par un long POV de Quatre.  
  
Yami-rose : kikou, merci pour la review. Pas d'explications dans ce chap. Gomen.  
  
Et enfin bonne lecture à tous.  
  


**ICE BLUE EYES 9**

****

****

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années, habillée avec un tailleur et coiffée sévèrement, faisait résonner ces talents aiguilles sur le plancher en faisant des allers-retours dans la salle de classe. Elle distribuait des copies, le stress semblait à son comble parmi les élèves.  
  
-Et bien sur, certains ne perdent pas leurs bonnes habitudes, n'est-ce pas Mr Maxwell ? nargua la professeur.  
  
Duo se sentit soudain très mal, il était le centre d'attention de la classe notamment d'un regard cobalt qui avait le don de le mettre dans tous ses états. De plus, la phrase de son professeur n'inaugurait rien de bon pour lui.  
  
-J'aurais du m'en douter avec vous Mr Maxwell... Dire qu'il y a deux semaines, je vous complimentais pour votre extraordinaire 15, première note au dessus de la moyenne que vous aviez à mon cours. Je me disais que finalement, même si vous n'aimiez pas l'espagnol, vous aviez enfin pris la bonne résolution de travailler assidûment pour faire honneur à la bourse que l'on vous accorde pour que vous puissiez étudier dans notre prestigieuse école... Mais voilà vos mauvaises habitudes reviennent au galop. Je ne vous félicite pas Mr Maxwell pour ce misérable 6 !  
  
Duo ramassa la copie que la prof avait négligemment jeté sur la table comme si elle lui brûlé ses mains ornées de diamant.  
  
-C'est à croire que votre bonne note de la dernière fois était... Je ne sais même pas comment qualifier cela... C'était un miracle... Or, à mes yeux, les miracles n'existent pas. Alors je vais aller droit au but, Mr Maxwell, avez-vous tricher lors de la dernière épreuve ?  
  
L'américain lança un regard noir à son professeur, comment osé t-elle le traiter de tricheur ? Si cela avait s'agit d'un autre élève, un fils de riche, dans les même circonstances, jamais elle n'aurait osé dire une telle chose... Mais lui, il était boursier, il était un "déchet" dans cette école d'illustre futurs maîtres du monde. Il serra tellement ses poings que ses paumes étaient en sang, il tenta de se calmer mais il avait vraiment envie d'exploser...  
Ces 10 derniers jours avaient été très éprouvants. Non seulement, il avait du supporter de voir Heero et Trowa s'embrasser mais en plus il s'en voulait d'avoir embrasser son meilleur ami... Depuis, il ignorait totalement le japonais mais ce dernier lui manquait énormément et quand Heero ne pouvait le voir, il le regardait discrètement ne pouvant oublier celui qui fait battre son coeur. Il avait passé 10 jours horribles et cette prof qui se permettait de le narguer et de le traiter de tricheur, c'en était trop !  
Le natté se leva subitement faisant sursauter la femme, Quatre se leva également allant près de son ami tentant de le faire s'asseoir mais son meilleur ami était bien trop énervé pour agir raisonnablement. Les poings de Duo était toujours serré et son professeur commençait vraiment à avoir peur de cette expression de rage sur le visage de l'adolescent d'habitude souriant.  
Duo s'apprêtait à se ruer sur la femme mais une voix connue s'éleva dans la pièce le faisant frissonner.  
  
-Madame la professeur ?  
  
-O... Oui Heero...  
  
La femme fut soulagé d'entendre le japonais, cela avait dévié l'attention de l'américain.  
  
-Pour l'examen d'il y a quinze jours, Duo et moi avions étudier ensemble. Je lui avais donné des cours particuliers pour qu'il regagne le niveau. Je me porte garant que le 15 que Duo a eu, est une note amplement méritée aux vues des efforts qu'il avait fourni lors de nos révisions.  
  
-Bien Mr Yui... Si vous le dites je veux bien vous croire.  
  
La femme regarda le natté qui s'était sagement rassis sur sa chaise. Quatre mit sa main sur son coeur sentant affluer les sentiments de son ami. Il avait senti tour à tour, la colère de Duo et l'indignation face à l'attitude de leur professeur, puis la surprise et la tristesse quand Heero avait pris la parole... L'acte du japonais avait rappelé au natté à quel point cette voix déterminée et ce regard envoûtant lui avait manqué. Celui même qui l'avait trahi il y a peu venait de lui éviter de nombreux ennuis mais il n'était pas prêt à lui pardonner, il était encore terriblement blessé.  
  
-Bien Mr Maxwell ?  
  
Duo releva machinalement la tête à l'entente de son nom.  
  
-Je n'aime pas que l'on ai des mauvaises notes dans ma classe, c'est pourquoi j'aimerais que vous preniez des cours particuliers assidûment avec Mr Yui ... Si vous êtes bien sur d'accord dit-elle en se tournant vers le japonais qui hocha affirmativement de la tête, c'était une occasion de pouvoir s'expliquer avec Duo et surtout d'être près de lui.  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil au natté qui semblait en état de choc.  
  
# Non ! Non ! Non ! C'est impossible ! Je peux pas ! Je peux pas ! Je peux pas ! Non me retrouver seul avec Heero... Non... #  
  
Le natté était au bord des larmes, la tension et l'émotion étaient à leur comble... Quatre lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule et le natté lui fit un timide sourire pour ne pas l'inquiéter mais en son for intérieur, il était vraiment bouleversé.  
  
Durant tout le reste du cours, l'américain était comme absent. A la fin, il rangea ses affaires mécaniquement et sortit de la salle sans même attendre les autres, il avait besoin d'être seul.  
  
-Duo !  
  
Le natté se figea, cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette voix prononcer son prénom. Il se retourna bien qu'il voulait à tout prix résister à l'envie d'engager la conversation avec le japonais. Il n'avait pas trop le choix, son professeur voulait à tout prix qu'il ai de bonnes notes et il ne pouvait pas se payer un professeur particulier. De plus, Quatre était bien trop occupé avec les cours obligatoires et ses nombreuses options pour pouvoir se libérer...  
Dire qu'il y a une vingtaine de jours, il était si heureux à l'idée qu'Heero lui donne des cours particuliers... Et là, c'était tout le contraire même si au fond de lui, il était heureux de pouvoir revoir son Hee-chan... Mais il était surtout terriblement inquiet, comment allait-il résister à ses yeux cobalt si envoûtants ?  
  
-...  
  
Le natté ne répondit rien, il ne fit que se retourner mais ne croisa pas le regard du japonais.  
  
-Je... Enfin...  
  
L'asiatique se gifla mentalement, il ne savait plus quoi dire alors que Duo avait enfin daigné lui donner une chance.  
  
-Euh... Pour les cours... On ne peut pas aller travailler chez moi...  
  
L'américain regarda le japonais en haussant un sourcil. Heero se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse pour donner une excuse valable pour expliquer le pourquoi du comment.  
  
-On est en plein travaux...  
  
Le natté sembla accepter l'explication et le japonais poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
  
-Pourra t-on travailler chez toi ?  
  
-Qui te dit que j'accepte de travailler avec toi ?  
  
-Les même raisons qui t'ont poussé à me demander de l'aide la dernière fois. De plus, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix et tu le sais, ne fais pas l'enfant !  
  
L'américain lança un regard noir à l'asiatique qui regretta aussitôt ses paroles.  
  
-D'accord finit par céder le natté. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de ramener Heero dans son appartement de banlieue mais c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait travailler tranquille.  
  
-Sinon est-ce que tu vas bien ?  
  
Le natté regarda son vis-à-vis surpris que celui ci essaye d'engager la conversation. Il eut un sourire ironique, l'iceberg du groupe, Mr je-ne-gaspille-pas-ma-salive-pour-rien-dire voulait lui faire la conversation. Il ne répondit pas et tourna les talons laissant derrière lui un asiatique attristé qui se demandait si un jour il allait être pardonné.  
  
Une main réconfortante se posa sur l'épaule du japonais et il remercia son meilleur ami d'un hochement de tête avant de s'engouffrer avec lui dans le couloir opposé à celui qu'avait pris Duo.  
A quelques mètres de là, Quatre soupira, il allait devoir être très présent près de Duo s'il voulait éviter que son ami ne fasse une bêtise. Il se détacha du mur auquel il était accosté et s'engouffra dans le couloir pris un peu plus tôt par Duo tout en jetant un dernier regard au grand brun. Il fut surpris de voir les belles émeraudes le regardaient également, décidément Trowa avait un sixième sens pour deviner ses pensées. Mais il ne comptait pas lui pardonner facilement même si Heero et Duo se remettaient ensemble.  
  
**A SUIVRE**


	10. ice blue eyes 10 mauvais plan

**auteur** : misao girl**  
  
****Disclaimer** : ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir pour mon histoire.**  
  
Genre** : yaoi, OOC, U.A...**  
  
couple** : 1&2, 3&4, 05 et hilde  
  


**ICE BLUE EYES 10**

****

****

  
  
_POV de Quatre_  
  
De nouveau, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Je me suis couché il y a près de deux heures mais je ne dors toujours pas. C'est ainsi depuis deux semaines, depuis ce jour où mon coeur s'est brisé. Depuis lors, toutes mes nuits sont de vrais calvaires.  
  
Je ne peux m'en empêcher de penser à lui... De jour, je passe mon temps à éviter son regard mais aussi à le chercher inconsciemment. J'ai beau ne plus vouloir entendre parler de lui, je ne peux pas résister à l'appel de ces émeraudes qui me hantent toutes les nuits... Mais je ne suis pas prêt à le pardonner, il m'a trahi, brisé... J'étais pourtant persuadé que nous étions des âmes-soeurs et étrangement j'ai gardé cette certitude malgré tout. Mais Trowa n'est pas mon seul problème, il y a aussi Heero...  
Duo aime toujours Heero et les cours particuliers que ce dernier va lui dispenser vont peut-être changer la situation. Je dis peut-être car Duo n'est pas encore sur, il ne veut plus souffrir mais il ne peut pas se passer d'Heero. Je suis persuadé que demain il viendra me demander conseil... Et je suis capable de grandement influencer son choix... Et c'est cela qui m'empêche d'avoir l'esprit tranquille. Mon esprit est torturé face aux deux choix possibles qui s'imposent à lui.  
D'un côté, je voudrais lui dire de ne plus tenter quoique ce soit avec Heero... Mais ce serait du pur égoïsme voire de la méchanceté... La vérité c'est que je suis jaloux d'Heero et des rapports particuliers qu'il a avec Trowa. Je suis quasiment persuadé qu'il n'y a pas d'amour entre eux mais ce n'est pas qu'une simple amitié non plus.  
  
Si je disais à Duo de ne plus revoir le japonais, ce serait une sorte de vengeance... Mais je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça car je suis le meilleur ami de Duo et que je ne souhaite que son bonheur... Et bien que j'ai du mal à l'admettre, c'est auprès de son japonais qu'il réussira à être heureux.  
J'arrive pas à croire que je vais aider Heero à reconquérir Duo alors même qu'il m'a enlevé Trowa. Je sais qu'ils avaient une bonne raison de s'embrasser, ce n'était pas un acte gratuit pour nous blesser. Mais ils auraient du s'expliquer après. Il faut dire aussi qu'on ne leur en a pas laissé le temps et qu'après on les a fuit comme la peste. Nous aussi nous avons une part de responsabilité. Nous avons agi impulsivement, aveuglés par notre tristesse. Ils nous ont blessé alors nous avons cherché à les blesser aussi en les ignorant totalement.  
  
Mais notre professeur d'espagnol nous a donné une occasion de nous rattraper... Il faut absolument que Heero et Duo se remettent ensemble et peut-être qu'ainsi moi aussi j'aurais une deuxième chance... Oui espérons qu'il n'est pas trop tard...  
  
Comme l'avait prévu l'arabe, le natté était venu le voir le lendemain matin pour lui demander conseil. Le blond avait fait un long plaidoyer en faveur du japonais et bien qu'il n'ai pas d'argument concret pour montrer que tout ceci devait être un malentendu, sa force de caractère et sa facilité à parler et argumenter, héritées de son père, avaient convaincu son ami. Il faut dire que convaincre quelqu'un d'éperdument amoureux à revoir celui qu'il aime n'est pas non plus très difficile quoique avec quelqu'un d'aussi têtu que Duo, il fallait quand même déployer beaucoup d'efforts. Mais le blond, un vrai stratège depuis sa naissance, n'abandonnait jamais surtout quand un ami était concerné.  
  
_POV de Duo_  
  
Décidément Quat-chan est aussi têtu que moi ! Mais il a su trouver les mots pour que j'arrive à surmonter mes craintes... Il m'a promis d'être à mes côtés... Je me demande comment je vais tous les caser chez moi... C'est que c'est petit... On va être les uns sur les autres... Mon Dieu, je vais jamais m'en sortir ! Déjà que j'ai du mal à ne pas sauter sur Heero en cours voilà qu'il va venir chez moi, et que je vais me retrouver avec lui et Quatre dans ma salle à manger ridiculement petite...  
Je la sens mal cette leçon particulière ! Je sens que ça va être des règlements de compte plutôt qu'un cours de rattrapage ! Et j'ai aucune envie de me disputer avec Hee-chan... C'est dingue j'ai beau être en colère contre lui, voire même vouloir l'étriper quand il est avec Trowa, je ne peux m'empêcher de rêver de lui à chaque minute... J'avais déjà rêver de lui juste après notre première rencontre quand il m'avait bousculé et laisser là sur le sol comme un con... D'ailleurs je lui avais jamais demandé ce que lui avait ressenti ce jour-là, pourquoi il ne m'avait pas aidé à me relever, pourquoi il m'avait lancé ce regard de glace...  
  
Depuis ce jour-là, je n'arrête pas de rêver à lui, même après ce qu'il a osé me faire... C'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas cesser de penser à lui... C'est inenvisageable, rien que l'idée de la zapper totalement de ma vie me donne envie de pleurer...  
  
J'ai tout fait pour l'éviter depuis sa trahison mais j'ai beau essayer de me mentir à moi même, je sais parfaitement qu'à chaque fois que j'en ai l'occasion, je cherche inconsciemment son regard,ce regard qui m'a tout de suite attiré chez lui... Ce regard indéchiffrable, impénétrable, fascinant, envoûtant... Ce regard de glace inégalable...  
Bon Maxwell, on arrête de rêvasser, c'est l'heure d'aller en cours ! Pour une fois que tu commences l'après midi, tu vas quand même pas arriver en retard ! Et bah si je vais trouver le moyen d'être en retard...  
  
_FIN POV_  
  
Le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste engouffra rapidement le reste de ses pâtes, prit son sac et sa veste à la volée et dévala les escaliers, l'ascenseur étant toujours en panne. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes en bas de l'immeuble, le temps d'enfiler correctement sa veste et se mit à courir comme un dératé pour attraper le bus. Il réussit à arriver à l'arrêt du bus à temps, les joues complètement rouges, le souffle court et la natte à moitié défaite... Mais bon ça changeait pas de d'habitude, le natté arrivant toujours in extremis à l'arrêt du bus. Le chauffeur, un certain Howard, lui adressa un sourire comme d'habitude et ils se mirent à discuter. Duo aimait beaucoup ce chauffeur qui quelquefois attendait quelques minutes supplémentaires, le temps que le natté rejoigne l'arrêt.  
  
Duo arriva à l'école de bonne humeur, grâce à Howard qui l'avait beaucoup fait rire avec ses anecdotes. Il fit un sourire lumineux à Quatre qui lui répondit par un sourire également.  
Trowa et Heero se trouvaient non loin, le coeur du japonais faillit rater un battement quand il avait vu le sourire de Duo, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi heureux, il ressentit une grande joie mais aussi de la tristesse, de la jalousie se demandant qui avait pu influencer ainsi son ange... Trowa lui posa une main sur l'épaule.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt vous vous retrouverez tous les deux seuls chez lui, tu auras ta chance...  
  
-Hai gomen... Je n'ai pas à me plaindre comparé à toi...  
  
-Je ne m'inquiète pas non plus, tu sais très bien que mon seul objectif est de prendre soin de toi...  
  
-Ne mens pas, je sais que tu tiens énormément à Quatre... Tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir, je ne suis pas comme ma famille, jamais je ne te reprocherais de vouloir mener ta vie comme tu l'entends.  
  
-Je sais... Merci Heero... J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance que tu sois si différent des autres membres de ta famille... Mais je ne m'inquiète pas à propos de Quatre.  
  
L'asiatique lança un regard peu convaincu à son ami qui se contenta de sourire discrètement.  
  
-Si je ne m'inquiète c'est parce que je sais que Duo et toi seraient bientôt ensemble et je pourrais ainsi grâce à vous tenter de me rapprocher de Quatre... Pour être avec Duo, tu devras lui dire la vérité, c'est essentiel si tu désires une relation sérieuse avec lui... Donc Quatre connaîtra aussi notre secret et j'aurais une chance de me faire pardonner...  
  
-Tu as pensé à tout dis moi...  
  
-Non j'ai simplement beaucoup réfléchi...  
  
-Hn...  
  
Quatre qui se trouvait en train de discuter avec Duo à quelques mètres des deux compagnons, sentit une tristesse sans nom l'envahir quand il vit Trowa sourire à Heero... L'arabe se promit de réunir au plus vite Heero et Duo pour enfin pouvoir éclaircir les choses avec Trowa. Car même s'il savait que Trowa et Heero n'étaient pas amoureux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux de leur proximité...  
  
-Duo, j'aimerais que tu viennes dîner à la maison ce soir pour qu'on puisse parler des cours particuliers que te dispensera Heero.  
  
-D'accord mais n'oublie pas tu as promit de rester avec nous ce jour-là.  
  
-Oui ne t'inquiète pas...  
  
-Bah si je m'inquiète parce que Heero, toi et moi dans une petite pièce, ça va mal se finir... On va trouver le moyen de tous de disputer... En plus, j'ai pas envie de vous ramener dans mon appart minable !  
  
-Duo, je suis déjà venu chez toi et ça ne me dérange pas de revenir, je pense qu'Heero ne sera pas gêné non plus par ça... Il sait très bien que tu es là grâce à une bourse alors il sait aussi que tu n'habites pas dans un palace !  
  
-Bah oui je sais mais ça reste quand même embarrassant... Lui, il m'a amené dans une véritable forteresse et moi...  
  
-Duo... Le blond coupa la parole à son ami. Arrête de te faire tant de souci, tout ira bien, je serais là pour t'épauler...  
  
-Et si jamais, je me met à lui crier dessus, à lui dire des choses blessantes...  
  
-Je t'arrêterais... De toute façon, Heero a assez de discernement pour savoir que tu ne penses pas ça de lui.  
  
-...  
  
-Aller, ne sois pas si stressé... Quatre entoura son ami de ses bras et le serra tendrement contre lui, Duo se blottit davantage profitant au maximum de cette étreinte rassurante. Quatre avait le don de réussir à le calmer...  
  
Trowa et Heero regardèrent les deux amis avec un sourire, ils savaient parfaitement qu'il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre eux et ils étaient content de voir que ces deux-là seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils étaient donc entre de bonnes mains. Néanmoins ils ressentaient tous eux une pointe de jalousie, souhaitant plus que tout avoir le droit à ce genre d'étreinte de la part des deux jeunes hommes en question.  
  
La cloche venait de sonner annonçant aux élèves qu'il était l'heure de la récréation. Aussitôt un grand vacarme se fit entendre et les élèves quittèrent leur classe quasiment en courant.  
  
-Heero...  
  
Le japonais eut un frisson, il se retourna surpris vers la voix chaude et sensuelle qui l'avait appelé. Devant lui, se tenait l'américain, qui avait l'air vraiment très mal à l'aise. A quelques pas du natté se trouvait l'arabe qui lança un regard indéchiffrable au japonais, depuis quand le blond savait ainsi cacher ses émotions ? Et quelques mètres derrière eux se trouvaient le chinois et Hilde. Wufei lança un regard encourageant à Heero, il savait ce qu'aller lui demandait Duo, le blond et le natté ayant tout expliqué au couple.  
  
-Hai répondit l'asiatique voyant que l'américain ne semblait pas décidé à lui parler avant d'y être invité.  
  
-Euh... Pour les cours... J'ai pensé à demain après-midi comme la prof de sport est absente...  
  
-Hai, c'est une bonne idée.  
  
Duo tendit un papier au japonais qui effleura tendrement la main tendue vers lui, faisant frissonner le natté, avant de s'emparer du papier.  
  
-C'est l'adresse de Quatre, on va étudier chez lui... Si bien sur, ça ne te dérange pas...  
  
Le japonais se retint de pousser un soupir déçu, il aurait souhaiter être seul avec Duo...  
Trowa lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui fit comprendre d'accepter l'offre, le japonais eut un sourire, si Duo pouvait compter sur son meilleur ami, lui aussi pouvait compter sur le sien... Certes, ils seront chez Quatre mais ce dernier sera occupé avec quelqu'un d'autre...  
  
L'arabe fronça les sourcils en voyant Trowa dire à Heero d'accepter, qu'est-ce qu'ils manigançaient ? Le regard turquoise fut accroché par le regard émeraude et là le blond comprit son erreur... Il voulait empêcher Duo d'être seul avec le japonais, son ami étant bien trop stressé voire même paniqué par une possible réaction violente de sa part, mais visiblement leur vis-à-vis n'étaient pas du même avis et le blond sentait qu'il allait avoir fort à faire pour empêcher de se retrouver en tête à tête avec le français qui semblait vouloir s'incruster.  
  
-D'accord à condition que Trowa puisse venir.  
  
Duo ouvrit grand les yeux, il ne s'attendait pas à ça... Tout leur plan venait de tomber à l'eau, si Trowa venait, il allait éloigner Quatre de lui... Et donc lui se retrouverait seul avec le japonais alors que Quatre se retrouverait en tête à tête avec Trowa... L'américain et le blond se regardèrent horrifiés, ils venaient de comprendre qu'il s'étaient bien fait avoir et que leur piège s'étaient retournés contre eux... Ils allaient répondre que cela n'était pas possible mais pour ça ils devaient leur donner une raison valable et ils se rendaient compte qu'il n'en avaient aucune... Ils regardèrent les deux glaçons qui semblaient bien s'amuser de la situation tout comme Wufei qui avait un sourire en coin alors que l'allemande fulminait de l'audace des icebergs bien qu'elle était assez amusée de voir que le stratège du groupe s'était fait avoir et que la pipelette de service ne trouvait rien à dire...  
  
-Bien alors c'est réglé déclara Trowa. Heero fit un hochement de tête pour dire qu'il pensait de même et ils tournèrent les talons sans plus de cérémonie laissant Duo et Quatre complètement hallucinés, la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités.  
  
**A SUIVRE**


	11. ice blue eyes 11 révélations

**auteur **: misaogirl

**source **: GW

**genre** : U.A, yaoi, action, romance, triste

**disclaimer** : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas

**Note** : Je m'excuse pour l'énorme attente, je suis vraiment vraiment mais vraiment désolée. Mais j'avais aucune inspiration pour la suite, c'était l'horreur enfin bref...

Profitez de ce joli chap parce que le prochain va se faire attendre.

Et enfin un gros merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent et surtout à celles qui laissent review et me donnent ainsi des idées ou des lignes directrices pour me permettre de savoir ce que souhaite mes lecteurs.

Enjoy !

**ICE BLUE EYES 11**

Heero et Trowa stationnaient devant la porte de la villa Winner depuis environ 10 minutes déjà.

Contrairement aux autres visiteurs qui avaient eu l'énorme prestige d'être invité en ces lieus, les deux amis n'avaient même pas pris la peine de s'émerveiller devant l'imposante bâtisse qui soit dit en passant était 5 fois plus petite que la demeure du japonais sans même compter les "mini-châteaux" qui gravitaient autour de ladite demeure et dont un était occupé par la famille du français.

Pour l'énième fois, les regards cobalt et émeraude se croisèrent mais aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne semblaient prêt à franchir le pas.

Finalement le japonais se lassa étant bien moins patient et impassible que le français dans ses grands jours et sonna enfin à la porte après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

Mais au lieu de voir une tête blonde angélique ou un châtain diaboliquement sexy leur ouvrir, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent en face d'un colosse les dépassant d'au moins deux têtes... Pas courant comme majordome pensèrent-ils.

Le japonais reprit ses esprits le premier.

-Nous sommes attendus par Mr Winner. Je suis Heero Yui et voici Trowa Barton.

-Mr Winner m'a prévenu, Mr Yui, Mr Barton soyez les bienvenus.

Le majordome s'écarta pour laisser passer les deux jeunes hommes.

-Je vais prévenir Mr Winner de votre arrivée, veuillez vous installer et patienter quelques instants.

-Certainement, je vous remercie.

Le japonais et le français prirent place sur le somptueux fauteuil de cuir noir et attendirent anxieusement. Bien qu'ils avaient répété une centaine de fois ce qu'il devait dire ainsi qu'imaginer les différentes réactions que pourraient avoir le blond et le natté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter ne sachant quelle réaction allait adopter les deux autres garçons.

Le blond tentait de calmer le natté qui était surexcité et anxieux ne tenant pas en place depuis qu'il était arrivé à la villa. L'arabe tentait de raisonner Duo, de lui dire que tout irait bien et que non ses problèmes ne se résoudraient pas s'il se jetait dans un fleuve. Mais le châtain était bien trop anxieux et stressé, il se sentait mal très mal. Il avait passé la nuit à cauchemarder s'imaginant tous les scénarios possibles, tous les discours que pourrait lui tenir le japonais.

-Duo arrête de tourner en rond, tu me fais mal au crâne.

-Mais Quat-chan...

-Duo, de toute façon, il faudra bien qu'ils s'expliquent à un moment ou à un autre alors autant que ce soit aujourd'hui pour qu'on soit enfin fixé et pour que l'on voit si, oui ou non, on a un avenir avec eux.

-Et si on en a pas ? S'ils nous disent qu'ils sont ensemble ?

-je ne pense pas... Je te l'ai déjà dit, leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre sont très intenses mais ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est plus une profonde amitié et un certain dévouement...

-Dévouement ?

-Je sais que ça parait étrange mais c'est ce que je perçois... Peut-être que je me trompe, mon empathie n'est pas infaillible.

-Tu vois ! Tu le dis toi-même, ton "empathie n'est pas infaillible" alors peut-être qu'ils sont ensemble alors !

-Duo...

Les deux amis furent interrompus par quelqu'un qui toqua quelques coups à la porte.

-Oui ?

Le majordome entra sous l'invitation de son maître.

-Que se passe t-il Rashid ?

-Vos invités sont arrivés.

L'arabe avala sa salive tandis que l'américain sursautait n'osant croire que l'heure fatidique était arrivée.

-Merci Rashid, prévenez les de notre arrivée imminente.

-Bien maître.

Le blond se tourna vers le natté, une fois la porte refermée.

-Non ze veux pas, ze veux pas, ze veux pas...

-Duo...

-Non ze veux pas, ze veux pas, ze...

-Duo... appela Quatre un peu plus fort.

-Non, non, non, non, non...

-Duo ! cria l'arabe.

-Oui répondit l'américain d'une toute petite voix sachant qu'il ne valait mieux pas contrarier son ami quand celui-ci s'énervait.

-On y va Duo, nous avons besoin de réponses... On ne peut continuer comme ça...

-J'ai peur Quatre... Il peut me briser avec quelques mots...

-Je sais, je partage tes sentiments mais ça ne résoudra rien de les fuir.

-...

-On y va...

L'américain s'empara de la main tendue de son ami et le suivit docilement, fait tout à fait surprenant chez ce garçon d'habitude surexcité.

Arrivé en haut des escaliers, de là, on pouvait voir leurs invités, l'arabe détacha sa main de celle de l'américain et lui fit un sourire encourageant. Le natté lui fit un petite sourire forcé en retour et pris une grande inspiration avant de mettre en place son masque de joker. Après tout, s'ils étaient venus c'était pour faire avancer les choses alors les ignorer ou les bouder comme à l'école ne servirait strictement à rien.

-Hello everybody, comment ça va les gars ?

Heero et Trowa haussèrent un sourcil et s'entre-regardèrent, de tous les scénarios possibles à aucun moment il n'avait prévu d'être accueilli ainsi.

-Bonjour, soyez les bienvenus.

Les deux invités se levèrent et se courbèrent légèrement pour remercier le blond de son invitation. Ils attendirent ensuite que le blond et le châtain prennent place sur un fauteuil avant de se rasseoir à leur tour.

Un silence gêné s'installa avant que l'américain prenne la parole parlant des derniers potins de l'école pour détendre l'atmosphère et surtout pour ne pas péter un câble.

-Duo... l'interrompit le japonais.

L'américain se tut ne sachant comment réagir et sentant son coeur battre à un rythme effréné.

-Duo calme toi. C'est à nous de vous parler et de mettre les choses au clair. Vous savez parfaitement tous les deux que ce n'est pas pour les cours que nous sommes ici mais pour trouver un moyen de remédier à cette situation qui devient invivable alors qu'il ne s'agit que d'un malentendu.

-Un malentendu ? Pourtant nous vous avons vu de nos propres yeux et je ne pense pas mettre trompé en classant votre acte dans la catégorie "choses que l'on ne fait qu'avec son petit-ami".

-Je ne vais pas te contredire sur ce point Duo, seulement si nous commençons comme ça, on ne résoudra rien.

-Nous avions des circonstances atténuantes, c'est ce qu'à voulu dire Heero.

-Expliquez-vous alors modéra le blond.

Le japonais prit une grande inspiration, tout se passerait bien il s'était répété ce qu'il devait dire des centaines de fois alors il n'allait pas cafouiller maintenant... Manque de chance pour lui, son esprit n'était pas d'accord et tout venait de s'embrouiller dans sa tête et il ne savait plus par quoi commencer...

-Heero ?

Le japonais tourna un regard où régnait la panique vers le français qui soupira se voyant obliger de prendre la relève. Décidément Duo avait plus que troublé l'asiatique avec sa précédente réplique et ce dernier ne trouvait pas les mots pour présenter clairement au natté leurs circonstances atténuantes. Trowa en aurait ri s'il ne se trouvait pas dans une fâcheuse posture à son tour.

-Bien alors... Heero et moi avons une relation très particulière depuis notre enfance.

-Trowa, tu nous aide pas là.

-Bah au moins moi je parle Mr je ne trouve plus mes mots.

-Vous disputez ne servira à rien, il vaut mieux que vous soyez uni pour nous donner de bonnes explications déclara Quatre.

-...

-...

-Les gars, épargnez nous un peu. Vous nous avez déjà assez fait subir d'épreuves, vous ne croyez pas.

-Très bien alors je vais prendre la relève.

-On est tout ouï répliqua l'arabe.

-C'est compliqué à expliquer... Je sais que ça ne vous avance pas de vous dire ça mais je tiens à le préciser car ça va prendre du temps et que c'est difficile autant pour vous que pour nous.

-...

-...

-Heero ça ne les avance pas là.

-Tu as mieux à proposer ?

-...

-Alors je continue. Tout est lié à nos familles respectives... C'est une sorte de mariage arrangé en pire...

-"Mariage arrangé" ? C'est une blague ?

-Non Duo.

-Pourquoi en pire ? Qu'est-ce qui vous emprisonne ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait si peur ?

-Mon père est à la tête d'une des plus grosses fortunes du monde et je suis appelé à lui succéder... Ma famille est depuis des siècles soumises à des règles précises héritées de nos ancêtres et que nous devons tous respecter pour pouvoir assumer notre rôle au sein de notre famille et pour pouvoir assumer notre destinée... Nous avons conserver les règles de vie de nos ancêtres...

-C'est pourquoi vous vivez dans de vrais châteaux l'interrompit Duo.

-Oui.

-Et en quoi consiste ces règles ?

-Vous êtes sur de vouloir le savoir ?

-Oui. Je pense que c'est le seul moyen de vous libérer déclara l'arabe.

-Nous sommes soumis à une religion spéciale, à un mode de pensée spéciale... Certaines choses considérées normales pour les autres nous sont interdites dont le fait de choisir librement son compagnon... Nous ne sommes pas sensé nous mélanger avec "des espèces inférieures".

Un silence choqué suivit cette déclaration.

-Mais c'est du délire... Quat-chan, dis moi qu'ils plaisantent.

-Je crains que non Duo... J'avais entendu des rumeurs sur des groupuscules qui perpétuaient certaines traditions désuètes depuis longtemps et profondément injustes voire dangereuses. Ce sont des groupes comparables à des sectes... Des rumeurs de suicide collectif, de sacrifices, de meurtres circulent sur eux... D'autres rumeurs disent que ce sont des groupuscules mafieux...

-Mon père nous surveille en permanence. Aujourd'hui, je lui ai menti en lui disant que je venais ici pour "espionner" la famille Winner et pour essayer de récupérer des informations qui permettrait à ma famille de faire chanter les Winner et de s'emparer de leur empire...

-...

-Cela n'explique pas vos relations particulières.

-Tous les mâles de ma famille qui sont appelés à diriger l'empire ont sous leur ordre une multitude de personnes : des majordomes, des professeurs particuliers, des agents des forces spéciales et des mafiosos pour les protéger des familles rivales et aussi... Je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer...

-Disons que comme Heero ne peut pas se mélanger aux "gens inférieurs" que constituent "le commun des mortels", un "compagnon" lui ai désigné pour satisfaire tous ces besoins, une sorte d'esclave qui doit assouvir les moindres désirs de son maître. Le maître dispose aussi d'un pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur son "compagnon"... déclara Trowa sans émotions particulières dans sa voix.

De nouveau, un silence choqué emplit la pièce.

-Mais c'est pas possible. C'est dégoûtant... C'est inhumain... dit Duo tandis que l'arabe à ses côtés ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins.

-Malheureusement nous ne pouvons nous soustraire à cette règle. Mon père est trop puissant pour que nous tentions quoique ce soit contre lui.

-Mais enfin... Le blond s'interrompit et regarda Trowa ne sachant comment lui dire à quel point il aimerait l'aider, le soutenir, trouver les bons mots...

-Enfin par rapport aux autres, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance déclara le français. Heero ne respecte et ne m'a jamais contraint à faire quoique ce soit que je ne désirais pas. Nous sommes devenus très rapidement amis et nous nous soutenons mutuellement. Jusque là, nous ne nous étions jamais ouvert aux autres mais nous l'avons fait avec vous sans réellement penser aux conséquences et nous vous avons mis en danger...

-Mais je ne comprend pas... l'interrompit Duo. Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes embrassé devant nous... Vous auriez pu garder vos relations secrètes après tout.

-Des hommes de mon père stationnait devant l'école et nous surveillait. C'était la seule chose à faire sur le moment...

-Et maintenant ? demanda l'arabe.

Trowa regarda le japonais ne sachant que répondre.

-Tout ça doit rester entre nous, nous sommes tous en danger maintenant. Il va falloir être très prudent.

-On veut vous aider déclara Duo.

-Malheureusement, ce n'est pas aussi simple répondit le japonais.

-On y arrivera tous ensemble...

-C'est de la folie, on ne peut se confronter à mon père.

-Bien sur que si, on est des futurs dirigeants après tout, nous aussi on connaît certains trucs... Et ma famille acceptera de nous aider et quand tous les Winner se réunissent, croyez moi ils parviennent à leurs fins dit Quatre avec un sourire calculateur sur les lèvres.

**A SUIVRE**


	12. Chapter 12 : promesses

**Auteur **: misao girl

**Disclaimer **: ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir pour mon histoire.

**Genre** : yaoi, OOC, U.A...

**Couple **: Heero&Duo, Trowa&Quatre, Wufei&Hilde.

**Note** : Voici le dernier chap de cette fic. J'ai mis une note en bas de page pour livrer mes impressions sur cette fic et parler de la suite.

* * *

**ICE BLUE EYES 12**

_Chap 12 : Promesses_

Duo et Quatre avaient joué un rôle majeur dans cet événement.  
Quatre avait réunit toute sa famille autour de lui. Bien que son père avait été réticent au début, le blond avait réussit à trouver les mots pour les convaincre. Il n'était pas l'héritier Winner pour rien, il avait la diplomatie et l'art de la rhétorique dans le sang. Toute sa famille avait bien vu que le jeune arabe était très impliqué dans cette affaire, même trop.

Néanmoins le clan Winner s'en était tenu à la version du blond sans pour autant être dupe : les regards que s'échangeaient Quatre Raberba Winner et Trowa Barton ne laissaient pas de place aux doutes. C'est ce qui avait gêné le chef de famille, il avait eu peur que son fils s'engage dans une bataille si éprouvante simplement à cause d'une amourette.

Et le fait que son fils préfère les hommes avait été un grand choc pour lui. Il comptait sur son unique fils pour assurer la continuité du clan. Mais il s'était fait une raison car il ne pouvait faire abstraction de la vérité.

Le regard que son fils portait sur Trowa Barton était celui d'un homme amoureux et **déterminé**. Le père Winner avait de quoi être fier de son fils. Le jeune Winner, tout comme sa défunte mère, avait une volonté de fer dissimulée derrière une apparence fragile.

Ce regard turquoise déterminé, Winner senior l'avait déjà vu. C'était le regard de sa femme quand, elle avait donné naissance à Quatre alors qu'elle savait que ça la tuerait.

Alors oui, il avait accédé à la requête de son fils. Autrement, sa femme ne lui aurait jamais pardonné.

Duo, de son côté, avait, pendant un temps, douté de sa capacité à aider Heero et Trowa... L'envie et la volonté étaient là, mais pas les moyens... Contrairement au blond, l'Américain n'avait aucun poids dans le monde des affaires. Il n'était qu'un étudiant boursier qui avait intégré l'un des écoles les plus prestigieuses du pays.

Après leur conversation avec Heero et Trowa, quand les deux jeunes hommes leur avaient avoué l'énorme responsabilité qui leur incombait, Duo et Quatre avaient aussitôt décidé de les aider... Sûrement parce qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte que c'était le seul obstacle à leur bonheur. Si le blond avait pris les choses en main dès le lendemain, l'Américain avait, quand à lui, **déchanté**. Il s'était engagé à les aider mais il n'avait pas assez réfléchi à **comment les aider**. L'envie et la volonté d'aider quelqu'un, c'était sympa mais la **possibilité de le faire**, c'est encore mieux surtout si on attend des résultats probants.

L'Américain avait pensé à aller voir son meilleur ami pour lui expliquer son problème mais ce dernier était bien trop occupé à faire jouer ses relations pour aider Heero et Trowa.

Le blond avait mis toutes ces activités extrascolaires de côté pour se consacrer à cette tâche tout en travaillant pour garder son niveau en cours. Surchargé de travail, il ne s'était pas aperçu de la détresse du natté. Heureusement, une autre personne semblait avoir décidé de veiller sur Duo.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Le natté était semi-allongé près d'un arbre, son dos reposant sur le tronc centenaire qui semblait veiller sur les étudiants. Ses yeux étaient clos, une de ses jambes étaient ramenée contre son torse et ses mains tripotaient machinalement sa natte, ce qui démontrait une profonde réflexion chez lui.

Le Japonais qui se rendait à la bibliothèque le vit et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui pour le contempler.

- Duo ?

L'Américain sursauta, surpris, et son regard se posa sur son ami Wufei. Le Chinois s'assit près du natté sans dire un mot.

Duo ne chercha pas à le faire parler. Si Wufei était venu à sa rencontre, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Il fallait tout simplement attendre qu'il se décide à parler.

Le natté ferma de nouveau les yeux. S'il les avait regardé ouverts, il aurait pu apercevoir la présence du Japonais et de l'Allemande quelques mètres plus loin.

Le Chinois avait vu Heero s'avancer vers le natté mais il l'avait devancé en allant lui-même vers Duo. Tandis que l'Allemande se dirigeait vers Heero pour lui expliquer la situation. Elle avait convaincu le Japonais qu'il était trop tôt pour aborder certains sujets avec le natté. Elle lui avait aussi dit que Wufei était la sagesse et la patience incarnées quand il s'agissait de faire comprendre certaines choses à l'Américain.

L'Asiatique n'avait pas remis ces paroles en doute, il savait que Wufei était quelqu'un de bien.

- Duo, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ces derniers temps.

- C'est la fatigue.

- Pas de ça avec moi, Duo.

- J'oubliais, tu me connais trop bien...

- Etre le petit ami de Hilde, ça aide beaucoup. Vous avez beaucoup de choses en commun dont cette manie de cacher votre tristesse derrière un sourire de façade.

- Vi, Hildie et moi, on était fait pour se rencontrer. Mais on est trop semblable pour nouer autre chose que de l'amitié.

- Et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Autrement, je n'aurais eu aucune chance face à toi.

L'Américain ouvrit les yeux en jeta un regard amusé au Chinois. Son ami essayait de le réconforter et il y arrivait. L'Américain se sentait déjà mieux.

- Tu te sens inutile, n'est-ce pas ?

Le natté sursauta. Comment le Chinois faisait-il pour lire en lui aussi facilement ?

- Oui, je ne peux rien faire. Je n'ai pas une famille influente comme Quatre, je ne peux pas mettre Yui Senior sous pression.

- Ce n'est pas ce que l'on attend de toi. Duo, sans toi, toutes ces actions que mènent Heero, Trowa et Quatre vont tomber à l'eau.

Le natté regarda son ami avec un air préoccupé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Cette situation est loin d'être facile pour Heero et Trowa... Heero se rebelle contre son propre père tout en menant ses activités de façon "souterraine" pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Trowa le soutient sans faillir. Il prend d'énormes risques en jouant le rôle d'"espion" au service de la famille Winner. C'est grâce aux informations que Trowa transmet que la famille Winner arrive à contrer l'influence du clan Yui. Quatre prend aussi d'énormes risques car s'il échoue, le clan Yui n'hésitera pas à lancer des représailles contre les Winner. Quatre et sa famille pourraient tout perdre.

- Je le sais tout ça, et c'est pour ça que je me sens si misérable. Je ne peux rien faire.

- Bien sûr que si... Tu peux être leur garde fou Duo. Tu peux les empêcher d'arriver à leurs fins en utilisant de mauvaises méthodes. Tu peux les soutenir, leur apporter ton amitié inconditionnelle et leur insuffler ta force. Tu peux les aider à ne pas se décourager... Tu as un rôle essentiel à jouer, Duo.

Le natté cligna des yeux surpris et prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir.

- Je n'avais pas vu les choses de ce point de vue _murmura t-il ému_.

- C'est parce que cette situation te touche de très près. Autrement, tu aurais été le premier à dire que l'amitié rend tout possible.

L'Américain lança un sourire ému au Chinois qui lui frotta amicalement la tête.

- Aller maintenant, mets-toi au travail. Quatre en fait trop, il est épuisé. Il aurait bien besoin d'une pose et d'une épaule amicale.

- Mon pauvre Quat-chan... Je suis vraiment un idiot.

- Bien sûr que non. Quatre n'a pas vu que tu allais mal non plus. Vous êtes tous les deux sous pression, vous voulez tous les deux atteindre un but précis mais garder en tête que certaines choses comme l'amitié sont des sentiments qui se préservent.

- Merci Wu.

- C'est Wufei.

- Vi mon Wuffynou _déclara l'Américain en se levant rapidement pour échapper à la fureur du dragon_.

- MAXWELL !

Duo s'enfuit en courant tandis que la Chinois vociférait des choses pas très gentilles à son attention. Une fois le natté hors de vue, il se tourna et se dirigea vers le Japonais et l'Allemande. Hilde s'avança vers lui et se réfugia dans ses bras.

- Comment il va ?

- Bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Il a repris du poil de la bête.

- Merci Wu.

- C'est Wufei.

L'allemande se mit à sourire, son visage toujours enfoui dans le cou de son petit ami. Elle se dit qu'elle avait de la chance, énormément de chance d'avoir un petit ami si parfait. A première vue, Wufei pouvait paraître arrogant et macho mais il était quelqu'un de profondément philanthrope.

Le Chinois resserra son étreinte autour de la taille fine de sa petite amie avant de déposer un doux baiser sur les cheveux courts.

Wufei jeta un regard à Heero qui s'inclina légèrement pour le remercier. Le Chinois hocha la tête en réponse. Le Japonais se retourna et partit en direction de la bibliothèque laissant le charmant couple seul à seul.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Après cette conversation, Duo était devenu l'ange-gardien du groupe. Il s'assurait que Quatre prenne le temps de souffler un peu et qu'il ne prenne pas trop de risques. L'Américain avait remarqué que les regards que Trowa et Quatre portaient l'un sur l'autre étaient devenus plus intenses.

Cette épreuve les avait liés. Le natté faisait en sorte que ces deux là se retrouvent seul à seul quand Trowa venait livrer des informations. L'Américain pensait que le meilleur soutien que chacun pouvait recevoir était celui de l'autre.

Au bout de deux mois, il avait pu constater que Quatre était beaucoup stressé et encore plus déterminé. Le natté était allé voir le blond et lui avait tiré les vers du nez. Il avait ainsi appris que Trowa et Quatre s'étaient embrassés la veille. Sur le moment, Duo s'était mis en colère.

Quatre et lui s'étaient jurés que rien ne se passerait avec les deux bruns tant que cette situation ne serait pas résolu. Après tout, s'ils échouaient, Heero et Trowa allaient devoir reprendre leurs places au sein de leurs familles.

Mais le blond n'avait pu honorer sa promesse.

_**FLASHBACK**_

- Duo, arrête de faire la tête.

- Tu avais promis, Quatre.

- Je sais mais écoute-moi et tu comprendras.

- Non, tu avais promis ! _Cria l'Américain_.

- Duo, je sais que ça te met dans une position difficile... Je sais que cette promesse était un garde-fou pour toi, que c'était le seul moyen de t'assurer que tu résisterais à la tentation de te déclarer à Heero avant la fin de cette histoire.

- Si tu le savais, c'était une raison de plus de tenir cette promesse !

- Duo, arrête d'être aussi égoiste ! _S'énerva Quatre_.

- Egoîste ? _Explosa l'Américain_. Tu me traites d'égoïste alors que je veille sur toi jour après jour, que je t'insuffle mon énergie, que je m'assure que tu ne prennes pas de risques inconsidérés ? Et c'est moi l'égoïste ?

_Le blond se calma aussitôt_.

- C'est vrai, excuse moi. Je ne le pensais pas, Duo. On est tous les deux sous pression et on s'énerve facilement.

L'Américain se calme lui aussi. S'ils commençaient à se déchirer entre eux, tout était perdu.

- Essaye de me comprendre, Duo. Je perçois les sentiments de Trowa grâce à mon don d'empathie. A chaque fois que je le vois, je sens une immense joie et un sentiment d'espoir l'envahir. Je ne pouvais plus ignorer ces sentiments, Duo. Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette tristesse qui s'emparait de lui quand il me quittait. Cette tristesse qui trouvait écho dans mon propre corps... Je ne pouvais tout simplement plus...

_Le blond fit une pose_.

- Hier, Trowa a laissé tomber toutes ses barrières. Il est à bout, Duo. Il est sous une telle pression, il a tellement envie de s'affranchir de sa destinée... Il est prêt à prendre beaucoup de risques, il serait même prêt à mettre sa vie en danger mais pas celle d'Heero. Trowa est tenaillé entre l'envie de tout envoyer valser et de profiter du moment présent et son amitié envers Heero qui le pousse à calmer ses sentiments et à être patient... Je ne pouvais plus ignorer cela, Duo.

- Je comprends Quat-chan. Tu as raison, j'ai agi comme un égoïste... Je dois me fier à ma volonté pour résister à mes sentiments envers Heero. Je n'ai pas le droit de te tenir prisonnier à cause de mes peurs.

_L'Américain s'avança vers le blond et le ramena contre son torse en une douce étreinte_.

- Je suis très content pour toi Quatre.

- Merci Duo.

_Les deux amis restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position avant de se remettre au travail_.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Depuis l'Américain et l'arabe ne s'étaient plus disputés et le natté était heureux car, chaque jour, Quatre se montrait plus déterminé mais aussi plus prudent et plus efficace dans ses actions. L'amour donnait des ailes, l'exemple de Quatre et Trowa en était révélateur.

Quand au Japonais, Duo ne le voyait qu'en cours. Il avait l'air extrêmement fatigué et il n'était pas rare qu'il s'endorme dans un coin, au lieu d'aller en cours. Il semblait mener un combat personnel. C'était sans doute dans sa nature... Il acceptait l'aide des autres mais il ne voulait pas trop les impliquer.

Le natté tentait de l'aider en détendant l'atmosphère avec ses réparties humoristiques, les rares fois où le Japonais se joignait à eux pour manger. A croire qu'il ne s'alimentait même pas. Duo en avait parlé à Trowa qui lui avait assuré qu'il veillait sur Heero et qu'il lui rappelait constamment les heures de repas. Cela avait rassuré le natté.

Duo savait que, dans la situation actuelle, Heero était très occupé à court-circuiter son père derrière son dos en allant voir ses associés pour leur proposer ses projets, des projets soutenus par les clans Winner et Chang.

Duo aurait voulu faire plus pour Heero mais il devait se contenter des rares sourires qu'il soutirait au Japonais, quand il faisait le pitre au milieu de la bande. De toute façon, c'était mieux comme ça, il valait mieux rester loin du Japonais pour ne pas succomber à ses envies. Mais quelqu'un d'autre en avait décidé autrement.

Alors que Duo s'apprêtait à quitter la bibliothèque après avoir fini un exposé sur le commerce équitable, exposé qu'il avait fait à la dernière minute comme d'habitude, le natté avait aperçu le Japonais endormi sur une table derrière une montagne de bouquins.

L'Américain avait hésité puis c'était décidé à la rejoindre. Il s'était assis en face du Japonais et l'avait contemplé.

Heero lui paraissait si fragile à ce moment-là. Le natté se demandait s'il devait le réveiller, un peu de sommeil lui ferait sûrement le plus grand bien. Duo choisit de contempler le Japonais. Il passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux en bataille et sursauta quand sa main fut emprisonnée par une main puissante.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller Hee-chan.

-Hn.

Le Japonais garda la main blanche dans la sienne. Sa tête était toujours penchée du côté mais son bras dissimulait l'expression de son visage.

Heero releva soudainement la tête gardant emprisonnée la main de l'Américain. Son regard cobalt emprisonna le regard améthyste tandis que sa main enserrait plus fort la main du natté...

Une promesse... C'était une promesse... Une promesse muette que Duo avait compris...

Ses yeux avaient gagné un nouvel éclat plus déterminé, un éclat qui trouvait son écho dans le regard cobalt...

Au bout de quelques minutes, Heero avait relâché la main fine et s'était levé sans quitter l'Américain du regard. Il s'était approché de lui et avait posé un baiser papillon sur les lèvres tentantes de l'Américain.

La promesse était scellée...

Le regard cobalt se reporta sur le regard améthyste avant d'y puiser du courage supplémentaire.

Le Japonais était ensuite retourné à sa place tandis que le natté s'était levé et avait quitté la bibliothèque.

L'Américain se sentait investi d'une force nouvelle.

Il savait que cette histoire prendrait bientôt fin.

Il savait qu'Heero allait devoir reprendre les rennes de l'empire Yui après la disgrâce de son père.

Il savait qu'Heero allait avoir du mal à changer les moeurs après tant de siècles de tradition.

Il savait que le Japonais allait avoir beaucoup à faire et qu'il ne le verrait probablement que très peu.

Il savait qu'ils allaient tous les deux devoir prendre de la distance pour se consacrer à leurs tâches respectives.

Le natté avait une bourse à préserver tandis que le Japonais avait un empire à faire tourner...

Le natté savait qu'ils provenaient de deux mondes différents.

Duo savait qu'ils allaient se perdre pendant un temps...

Se perdre pour mieux se retrouver...

La patience est toujours récompensée, voilà la promesse qu'Heero lui avait faite...

_**FIN**_

* * *

YATTAAAAAAAA !!! J'ai fini !! J'ai enfin fini !! 

Le premier chap de cette fic a été publié le 27 mars 2004! La dernière update a été effectuée en 2005... Le temps passe vite...

Ce chap la cloture après 3 ans d'aventure... Une aventure qui m'aura fait rire, pleurer... Une aventure qui m'aura ému, qui m'aura frustré, qui m'aura demandé beaucoup d'efforts...

Je voudrais remercier toutes celles qui ont le courage et surtout la patience de suivre cette aventure. Je voudrais remercier celles qui m'ont encouragé en me laissant des reviews. C'est vous qui m'avez permis de finir cette histoire.

De toutes mes fics, celle-ci est ma préférée et je pense que c'est pareil pour mes lectrices vu le nombre de reviews. J'espère que ce dernier chap sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.

Mon désir le plus fort était de finir cette histoire malgré mon manque d'inspiration. Je suis partie durant 2 ans de fanfiction mais je savais que j'allais revenir pour finir cette fic. Cette fois, c'est fait !

Maintenant, je ne sais pas si je vais continuer à écrire. Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. J'ai des scénarios dans ma tête, je vais continuer à imaginer des histoires car ça fait partie de moi. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais les retranscrire et les publier. L'avenir nous le dira.

En tout cas je suis très contente d'avoir fini cette fic et j'aime cette fin. Je suis très émue d'avoir réussi à la continuer. Je suis aussi triste de mettre un terme à cette aventure... Mais je suis surtout fière de moi. J'ai réussi à finir cette fic qui me tenait tant à coeur...


End file.
